Como una lluvia de hojas en otoño
by Suriee
Summary: Un todo es más que solo la suma de sus partes: Recopilación de una serie de drabbles, mayoritariamente sin conexión; r!Clack (reverse!Clay x reverse!Jack)
1. Emergencias

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Título:** Como una lluvia de hojas en otoño

 **Resumen:** Un todo es más que solo la suma de sus partes: Recopilación de una serie de drabbles, mayoritariamente sin conexión; r!Clack (reverse!Clay x reverse!Jack)

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (rClay x rJack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **Nota:** El Reverse AU pertenece a C0nji (antes Blpak). Si no sabes de qué va este AU te recomiendo que revises este comic antes de leer. El link es reversexiaolin (punto) tumblr (punto) com.

 **Nota 2:** Como casi siempre, varios de estos AU vienen de pequeños RPs y charlas con Manny Heatlook. Créditos para ella que es mi guía personal para escribir a rClay.

 **Nota 3:** Esto puede (y contendrá) temas o situaciones sexuales o que podrían considerarse delicadas. Antes de cada capítulo con esta temática siempre habrá una advertencia, por favor, estén atentos a cada advertencia antes de leer el capítulo.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Emergencias**

Como médico Jack estaba acostumbrado a ver y tratar diferentes casos. A veces incluso tocaba la casualidad de atender casos de emergencia. Como este por ejemplo; Un hombre ingreso por heridas con arma blanca y con el resto de los doctores haciéndose cargo de varios heridos por un choque Jack tuvo que ser quien lo atendiera.

El médico reviso el historial mientras iba en camino, leyendo el informe del señor Hannibal Bailey; 50 años, buena salud, sin problemas mayores ni antecedentes cardiacos. Una persona bastante saludable sin duda. Cuando Jack corrió la cortina del cubículo sin embargo se encontró con un hombre que lucía mucho más joven de lo que debía; Alto, fornido, rubio... Era justo su tipo.

–Buenas noches señor Bailey, mi nombre es Jack y seré su médico. –Se presentó con una de sus mejores sonrisas y el paciente le sonrió de vuelta. A primera vista se notaba que no estaba en un estado muy grave pero por experiencia supo que no era mejor confiarse.– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Mareado, tal vez por la sangre que perdí. Y duele bastante. –Jack cabeceo y reviso la herida del puñal en el costado del hombre.-

No era demasiado profunda como para causar daños a los órganos internos pero aun así era de consideración por lo que el médico ordeno rayos x para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Y de paso, siguió tocando su torso desnudo con la excusa de asegurarse que no hubiese más daño.

–Vamos a hacerte una revisión completa, solo para evitar sorpresas ¿Qué paso exactamente? ¿Tropezaste con un cuchillo?

El hombre rubio se rio con ganas y le explico que estaba saliendo de una tienda cuando varios hombres intentaron asaltarlo.

–Me deshice de dos de ellos pero el tercero logro apuñalarme y salió huyendo. Los demás lo siguieron mientras esperaba a la ambulancia.

Jack intento ocultar su alegría al escuchar eso; justo su tipo, apuesto y fuerte ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir?

–Tienes suerte Han, no es una herida profunda. Ahora serás ingresado para hacerte un par de estudios, cuando terminen regresare a verte.

El médico apenas pudo encontrar un espacio vacío en el armario de limpieza para soltar una risita de adolescente enamorada. Esta debía ser la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, que encontraba a alguien que era simplemente perfecto.

Ahora ¿Cómo demonios conseguir una cita con él? ¿Y si se negaba? Jack peino su cabello con los dedos mientras salía de entre las escobas, pensando en que podía hacer. Se dijo que por ahora debía atenderlo porque era un paciente. Después vería que más hacer.

Hannibal estuvo ingresado dos días y Jack se encargó de atenderlo personalmente, aunque ese era el trabajo de las enfermeras y se ganó varias miradas cargadas de extrañez y sospecha, cosa que ignoro lo mejor posible. Incluso tuvo que mentir para evitar que dieran de alta al hombre rubio porque no podía hacerse a la idea de no verlo sin besarlo una sola vez siquiera.

Por la tarde tuvo que atender a uno de sus propios pacientes que ingreso con un problema luego de ingerir más de la dosis recomendada de medicamento para la disfunción eréctil y Jack tuvo que ponerlo en observación, con su erección visible bajo las sabanas.

Y eso le dio la idea que tanto necesitaba.

Entrada la noche se encargó de colocar una buena dosis en la bolsa de suero de Han mientras dormía y salió sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción, riéndose entre dientes y felicitándose por su brillante idea.

Solo tuvo que estar al pendiente, tomando café con las enfermeras y charlando con ellas para que el horario nocturno se hiciera más llevadero, hasta que recibió la señal de alerta de la habitación de Hannibal.

–No se preocupen, yo iré a revisar. –Uno de los enfermeros le pregunto si estaba seguro y Jack asintió, tirando su vaso mientras se alejaba.– Ya está prácticamente sano. Solo iré a ver que necesita y luego buscare una camilla para dormir un rato. Si me necesitan...

El pelirrojo apunto su teléfono celular, dentro del bolsillo de su bata, y les deseo buenas noches, avanzando con paso veloz por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación asignada a Bailey.

Jack entró sin más, poniendo el seguro a la puerta, sabiendo que era lo que pasaría.

–Buenas noches Hannibal ¿Cómo te sientes?

El hombre estaba jadeando y sudando, levemente sonrojado por el aumento de temperatura.

–Me siento, extraño. Y adolorido... –Jack se llevó una mano a la barbilla y reviso sus signos vitales, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera bien.–

–Ya veo. Descuida, yo me haré cargo de esto ¿Bien?

Con eso, Jack bajo las sábanas y luego el pantalón de la pijama de Bailey, revelando una erección en medio de sus piernas. El pelirrojo la tomo en su mano de inmediato para ponerla en su boca y comenzar con un oral, trepando a la cama con dificultad por no querer sacar el miembro de su boca.

Hannibal estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar; Había notado que el doctor era en especial atento con él, algo que no hacía con ningún otro paciente. Y ahora entendía perfectamente porque pero, Jack estaba haciendo algo simplemente perfecto con su boca y no podía detenerlo. Ni quería hacerlo tampoco.

Jack deslizó más de la mitad del pene dentro de su boca, chupando con deleite y mirando directo a los ojos azules del otro hombre, gimiendo quedo y abriendo sus pantalones para comenzar a dilatarse con sus propios dedos.

No se detuvo hasta asegurarse de que el miembro de Hannibal estuviera bien húmedo y solo entonces alzo su cabeza para trepar sobre su regazo, tomando su pene con una mano para comenzar a sentarse despacio sobre él, jadeando por el esfuerzo de recibir algo tan grande como eso.

En poco tiempo estuvo montándolo con fiereza, apretando los dientes para no gritar. Hannibal sujetaba su cadera con fuerza también, ayudándole a continuar con el ritmo y los besos hambrientos no se hicieron esperar, devorando al otro con pasión.

Cuando la mañana llegó la puerta aún seguía atrancada y Jack dormía sobre el amplio pecho del otro hombre.

–¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Fue la pregunta que escucho mientras se vestía de nuevo. El medico sonrió y se giró para mirarlo.–

–Fue una gran, gran noche.

–Eso lo sé, lo recuerdo. Pero yo estoy casado. –Hannibal no se notaba muy feliz y Jack termino abriendo la boca con sorpresa, parpadeando con incomodidad.–

–Oh... ¿Ups?

–¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! –El rubio se sentó de golpe para luego soltar un quejido, sujetando su costado.–

–Tranquilo, aún estás herido, tienes que descansar. –Jack lo empujo suavemente para hacerlo recostarse, revisando su herida para asegurarse que no hubiese más daño.– Descansa, yo iré a buscar tu desayuno.

Hannibal resopló con enojo pero Jack término ignorándolo en favor de conseguir la comida. Volvió pronto, luego de desearle buenos días a todos, y le entrego la bandeja.

–¿Acaso siempre te acuestas con todos tus pacientes?

–Aw ¿Estás celoso? No te pongas así, tú eres el único que ha recibido mi tratamiento especial. –Hannibal lo fulmino con la mirada y por un segundo Jack se sintió demasiado pequeño frente a él.–

–¿Debería sentirme orgulloso de que mi doctor sea una zorra?

–Oye, si es por lo de tu esposa yo solo revise el historial médico, no tu vida personal. –Jack se sentó en la cama, mirándolo con una sonrisa ansiosa y un tanto hambrienta.–Ahora, escucha... Vas a salir de la cama muy pronto pero tendrás que volver conmigo para hacerte nuevos chequeos y asegurarme de que estás saludable, digamos... ¿Una vez por semana?

–¡¿Una semana?! ¡Eso es demasiado pronto! –Hannibal reclamó de inmediato pero Jack no perdió su sonrisa y sujeto su barbilla, como si pensara detenidamente.–

–¿Tu crees? Yo pienso que es un muy buen tiempo para volver a vernos. Además, sería una lástima si _alguien_ le contara a tu esposa lo que ocurrió anoche ¿No crees? –El rubio le dio una mirada tan fría que Jack casi sintió su espalda helarse.–

–¿Así es como quieres jugar conmigo? –Jack negó con la cabeza, inclinándose hacia adelante para estar más cerca.–

–Siendo honesto me gustaría no tener que usar esta clase de táctica barata pero de verdad quiero repetir lo que ocurrió entre nosotros...

Hannibal aprovechó lo cerca que estaban para sujetarlo de la garganta con sus manos y tiro de él para acercarlo más a su rostro, haciéndolo jadear por la sorpresa.

–Que sea una vez al mes o te estrangulo. –Le gruño en la cara pero la sonrisa del médico volvió a sus labios.–

–Dos veces al mes y prometo no dejarte ninguna marca en el cuerpo.

–Bastardo descarado... –El pelirrojo se rio por lo bajo cuando el otro lo soltó, aceptando el trato.–

–Sabes que te gusto. Y te aseguro que vas a amarlo... –Ronroneó cerca de su oído, besando su mejilla antes de levantarse para atender a sus pacientes y dejarlo solo por un rato.–

–Eso me temo. –Murmuro Hannibal para sí, comiendo su desayuno con desgana.–

Intercambiaron números de teléfono y finalmente Hannibal fue dado de alta del hospital. Su esposa fue a recogerlo por supuesto y cuando salía Jack le sonrió, guiñándole al pasar a su lado.

El médico le enviaba mensajes de vez en cuando, preguntándole como estaba y cosas simples, amistosas de alguna forma. Acordaron un encuentro en un motel fuera de la ciudad y dos semanas después se encontraron ahí.

–Hola Han ¿Listo para tu cita con el cardiólogo? –Jack sonrió desde la cama, desabotonando su camisa lenta, sensualmente.– Debemos hacerte un estudio físico, para saber si estas en buena forma...

Las siguientes horas fueron las mejores de los últimos meses. Para los dos. El sexo fue aún mejor que la primera vez en el hospital y ambos terminaron tumbados al lado del otro en la cama, desnudos, para descansar antes de poder ponerse en pie finalmente para acordar su siguiente encuentro en un motel distinto.

Jack estaba cubierto de mordidas y moretones pero no parecía afectado por ello en lo absoluto, al contrario, Hannibal casi podía jurar que su sonrisa se hacía más grande al revisar sus marcas.

–Nos vemos luego. Y cuídate ¿Sí? Extráñame cariño. –Le guiño el medico desde la puerta, lanzándole un beso antes de cerrar la puerta.–

–Pequeña zorra descarada... –Murmuro el rubio para sí, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al vestirse y salir a pagar la cuenta, como habían acordado.–

Odiaba admitir que la situación le estaba pareciendo excitante a pesar de lo molesto que era saber que había alguien con poder sobre él.

Los encuentros se repitieron durante varios meses durante los cuales intercambiaban mensajes de texto y en ocasiones Jack le enviaba fotografías eróticas que Han tenia cuidado de guardar o borrar de su teléfono... Dependiendo de su estado de ánimo.

Para Jack esos meses fueron una tortura y un paraíso a la vez; Amaba el sexo con él pero, por fortuna o desgracia, termino enamorándose de Hannibal por lo que cada vez que se despedían su estómago ardía con rabia y celos al saber que estaba volviendo a casa con su mujer, lejos de él y de sus brazos.

–¿Aún duermes con tu esposa?

Ambos estaban descansando en la cama luego de un largo, largo rato de placer cuando Jack lanzo la pregunta. Hannibal tenía los ojos cerrados pero el pelirrojo sabía que estaba despierto por el ritmo de su respiración.

–Claro que sí, se pone loca cuando no lo hago. –El hombre tomo una almohada para acomodarse mejor en la cama y continuo hablando, imitando la voz de su mujer.– "¿Por qué no vamos a cenar fuera? Hay un lindo restaurante..." Y bla, bla, bla... Dos horas después me la está chupando en el auto. –Jack sintió la oleada de celos volver.– Y cuando salimos... Ella insiste en vestirme como a un hombre más joven, aun cuando le digo que esa ropa no me queda bien ¿Acaso tú crees que me veo bien usando esos pantalones?

El pelirrojo se rio por lo bajo y se abrazó a él, besando la línea de su mandíbula hasta bajar a su pecho.

–Yo creo que luces ardiente con todo lo que te pongas, y especialmente cuando no usas ninguna pieza de ropa... Pero creo que deberías vestir lo que _tú_ quieras. Finalmente es tú cuerpo. –Hannibal se rio con eso.–

–Si ella te escuchara...

–Le diría que se buscara un hombre más joven y así yo podría quedarme contigo. –Jack casi ronroneo, besando su cuello nuevamente.–

–No digas tonterías...

–¿Por qué no? Ella cumpliría sus fantasías fashionistas vistiendo a un hombre joven mientras yo te ayudo a ti a desvestirte.

Hannibal suspiro y miro hacia otro lado, pensando de verdad en lo que acababa de escuchar mientras Jack se sentaba en la cama para encender un cigarrillo.

–Podría ser... Patrick ya es mayor, a punto de casarse, tal vez... –Jack sonrió y se inclinó de nuevo sobre él, acariciando su pecho con su mano libre y acercándose a su oído para susurrarle.–

–Podríamos dejar de vernos solo dos veces por mes. Y finalmente podría invitarte a quedarte en mi departamento... Tristemente aun tendrías que soportar a alguien que quisiera chupar tu pene en el auto...

–Supongo que no puedo librarme de eso. Al menos estoy acostumbrado... ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos? –Jack se sentó de nuevo para seguir fumando su cigarrillo, pensando.–

–No estoy muy seguro ¿Recuerdas que te hable sobre la convención de medicina? Estaré fuera del país un par de semanas. O quizás más... Así que tendrá que ser la próxima semana o el próximo mes. A menos claro que quieras tomar un avión a Singapur. –Se rio con diversión, escuchando a Han reírse por lo bajo también.–

–Nah, puedo esperar un mes.

–Oh, por supuesto que puedes. Y más con esa horrible mujer tuya tomando mi lugar. –Esta vez Jack no pudo evitar que sus palabras salieran salpicadas por los celos y se giró para apagar su cigarrillo, molesto consigo mismo por ser tan torpe.– Te voy a extrañar...

Hannibal había cerrado los ojos de nuevo para descansar cuando escucho eso y lo miro, notando lo obvio que era.

–Eres joven. Deberías buscar a alguien de tu edad que pueda estar contigo mucho tiempo. Alguien que no esté casado... Y alguien que cuide bien de ti. –Agregó al final, mirando las marcas y moretones que le había dejado en el cuerpo.–

–Mn... Es mi culpa. –Agrego finalmente y se levantó para comenzar a vestirse sin mirarlo.–

–Jack...

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que Jack lo quería. Y lo quería para algo más que una cita dos veces por mes... Y, de hecho, el chico era un verdadero desastre.

–Mientras estoy fuera ve con la doctora Smith. Ella te hará unos chequeos de rutina y así cubriremos una de las citas mensuales. Tú tendrás que arreglártelas con la otra cita. Y recuerda hacer ejercicio... –Hannibal se levantó y tomo su mano para hacerlo detenerse.–

–Mírame... –Jack obedeció, mirando a su rostro con ojos vidriosos y respirando entrecortadamente.–

–Lo siento... –Se disculpó sin saber porque exactamente y Hannibal sonrió, limpiando las lágrimas con sus manos.–

–Llorar no te sienta bien, bastardo descarado. –Le recordó y luego, su sonrisa cayo de su rostro.– Sé que acabo de herirte Jack pero lo hago por tu propio bien. Si hago lo que los dos queremos tendremos que sufrir por un tiempo... Tú tendrás que sufrir conmigo por un tiempo. –Jack negó con la cabeza, seguro de que lo que sea que tuvieran que pasar iban a superarlo.– No eres alguien de quien pueda deshacerme... ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? ¿Qué iba a amar esto? Tenías razón. Y me molesta.

Hannibal lo beso con suavidad un momento antes de apartarse. Jack tomo sus manos entonces para besarlas también.

–Ya estoy sufriendo con todo esto. Por no tenerte conmigo como yo quiero... Pero al menos te tengo por unas horas, y eso es mejor que nada. –Han negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que era demasiado obstinado también.–

–Ve anda. No pierdas más tiempo aquí...

Jack suspiró y salió de la habitación, dándole una última sonrisa como despedida.

Los días siguientes siguió mensajeándose con Han, enviándole fotografías comprometedoras y un par de videos de pocos minutos también. Aun estando en la convención era divertido provocarlo y saber que estaría ahí, esperándolo, cuando regresara.

Casi dos semanas después sin embargo su teléfono recibió una llamada con el número del hospital. Jack creyó que se trataba de una emergencia con alguno de sus pacientes por lo que le extraño un poco que Karen, la enfermera, lo llamara 'Señor Spicer'

–¿Karen?

–¿Doctor Jack? ¿Es usted? –El pelirrojo respondió positivamente, preguntándole que ocurría.– El señor Bailey... Acaba de ingresar al hospital y usted es su número de emergencia...

Jack se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación, recibiendo miradas confundidas mientras se alejaba casi corriendo.

–¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo está?

–Ingreso esta mañana, apuñalado.

–¿De nuevo?

–Sí. Tiene otras heridas menores también.

El medico suspiro, asustado y confundido con la situación, sobre todo por estar tan lejos de casa y con Hannibal en ese estado.

–Entiendo ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Quiero hablar con él un momento.

Karen tuvo la amabilidad de hacerle ese favor y en unos pocos minutos alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Han antes de que tomara el teléfono.

–Hola Jack ¿Cómo va la convención? –Fue lo primero que escucho del otro lado.–

–¿La conven...? Han ¿Qué demonios paso esta vez?

–No es nada, estaré bien.

–¿Quién es tu médico? ¿Smith? ¿Menciono algo sobre hemorragias internas? ¿Vas a entrar a cirugía?

–Jack... –El pelirrojo se detuvo para respirar.– No es grave, estaré bien... No sé porque te llamaron. –Hannibal se escuchaba un tanto contrariado y Jack no pudo evitar sonreír a medias, feliz de escuchar su voz de nuevo.–

–Está bien. Solo descansa. Intenta dormir y compórtate como un buen niño hasta que yo llegue ahí.

–¿Niño? Jack no, no es necesario que... –El médico lo interrumpió, diciéndole que no era un problema y que solo debía concentrarse en descansar.– Bien.

Cuando colgó el teléfono Jack suspiro pesadamente, sujetando el puente de su nariz; Le esperaban unas muy, muy largas horas de viaje.

Por fortuna conocía a varias personas que a su vez conocían a _otras_ personas, así que encontrar un vuelo de emergencia no fue un problema. Para cuando volvió a América y al hospital era la hora del almuerzo y Jack, aun cargando su maleta de viaje y la valija de los suvenires, entro en la clínica con rapidez, comportándose más como un civil que como un médico.

–Oh por Dios, estás bien. –Han estaba sentado en su cama, desayunando con calma cuando Jack apareció en la puerta, sintiéndose increíblemente aliviado de verlo entero y consiente.–

–¿Cómo fue que llegaste tan rápido? –Le pregunto el rubio y Jack se encogió de hombros, dejando sus maletas en sofá para las visitas.–

–Conozco a unas cuantas personas... ¿Qué paso esta vez Han? ¿Por qué parece que amas a los cuchillos más de lo que me amas a mí? –Le preguntó con un tono acusatorio y una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras tocaba su frente para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre.–

–Me parece que es lo contrario de hecho. Ellos me aman a mí...

–Tristemente, parece que es lo único que dejas que entre a tu cuerpo. –Bromeo y le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.–

–¡Ouch! ¡Muy cerca de la herida! –Jack se rio entre dientes y lo reprendió por quejarse de su médico.– No eres mi médico. Exactamente.

–¡Ow! ¡Me hieres! ¿Y todos esos exámenes físicos que te he hecho?

–Esos fueron porque eres un descarado.

–Cuidado, recuerda quien es el que tiene el poder sobre las drogas para el dolor aquí. –Ahora Jack se sentía mejor, esas pequeñas y divertidas discusiones con su amante eran lo mejor.– ¿Qué ocurrió? Dime, por favor.

–Yo... –El rubio tomo su mano para acercarla a su mejilla antes de responderle.– Elda descubrió todo. Revisó mi teléfono ayer temprano.

Elda... _Su esposa._ Jack parpadeó al recordar los muy explícitos mensajes que había enviado ese día y sintió deseos de golpear su cabeza contra la pared hasta quedar inconsciente.

–Pero... ¿Qué paso? ¿Te ataco?

Hannibal le explicó que se había desquiciado por completo, algo que Jack comprendía a la perfección, y que termino por tomar un cuchillo de la cocina para matarlo.

–Wow, _salvaje._

–Me concentre más en detenerla para evitar que se hiciera daño y por eso termine así. –Lleno de cortes en los brazos y manos, además de la herida en el costado.–

Al menos Elda había escogido apuñalarlo en el lado contrario a donde lo hirieron primero.

–¿Llamaste a la policía?

–Sí, y a la ambulancia. Pero logró escapar antes de que llegaran para detenerla.

Jack le dio una sonrisa de cansancio y se inclinó para besarlo, acariciando su cabello con suavidad. Se alejó solo un poco, suspirando en sus labios para luego besarlo de nuevo, demasiado feliz de que estuviera en una sola pieza luego de lo que había ocurrido.

–Bien. Me quedaré aquí entonces, voy a cuidar de ti.

–¿No tienes miedo? Tal vez regrese a terminar el trabajo. –Se rio el rubio y Jack le dio una mirada severa, golpeando su brazo de nuevo.–

–No digas esa clase de tonterías de nuevo. Por favor. –Respondió indignado.–

Hannibal lo acercó de nuevo, pasando un brazo por su cintura, y pronto estaba sentado en la cama junto con él, besándolo y acariciando su rostro, su pecho, su cabello.

–¿Doctor Spicer?

Susan, una de las enfermeras, lo esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa pícara tirando de sus labios. Jack se sonrojo apartándose de Han y carraspeo, un tanto avergonzado.

–La doctora Smith lo espera en su oficina. –Jack tuvo que soportar la risita de Susan y el resto del personal luego de haber sido descubierto de esa manera.–

También tuvo una buena reprimenda de parte del director del hospital ya que todo ese desastre se había generado en parte por su culpa y eso atraía mala fama al lugar. Jack solo agradecía que los hubieran descubierto así, besándose, y no en medio de algo más.

Los días siguientes se los paso en el hospital al lado de Han. Cuando no trabajaba o tenía tiempo libre iba con él y le daba de comer en la boca, solo para divertirse. Charlaban o simplemente descansaban viendo el televisor. A veces en compañía de otros médicos o enfermeros. Y Jack dormía ahí, con él. Acurrucados en la cama. Curiosamente, y luego de haber usado esas camas muchas veces, esas noches fueron bastante cómodas y acogedoras. Quizás porque ahora tenía a Han ahí.

La amenaza de Elda era una constante ya que aun seguía suelta y Jack no quería, bajo ningún motivo, dejar a Hannibal solo. Aunque a veces debía hacerlo porque era necesario.

Han se quedó solo cuando Jack fue a buscar un vaso de café para terminar de despertarse y a pesar de la seguridad del hospital su esposa apareció por la puerta, cargando el mismo cuchillo que la vez anterior.

Cuando Jack volvió a la habitación se topó con la escena; Elda estaba atacando a Hannibal de nuevo que aún seguía herido y se concentraba más en detenerla a ella que en protegerse de los golpes. El pelirrojo dio la vuelta de prisa y corrió hacia el siguiente cuarto, le arrebato la jeringa a uno de sus compañeros y volvió corriendo para inyectar la sustancia en el cuello de Elda. Aun sin tener la menor idea de que era lo que tenía la inyección.

La esposa de Han se detuvo lentamente, comenzando a moverse de forma más lenta y torpe y Hannibal aprovecho la oportunidad para quitarle el cuchillo y Jack le hizo una llave con una sola mano para derribarla en el piso y contenerla mientras los médicos y el resto del personal llegaban, alertados por el escándalo.

Y en la confusión, Jack aprovecho para derramar su café hirviendo en la cara de Elda.

Nadie se metía con lo que era suyo, mucho menos con _su_ amante.

La policía tuvo que intervenir y la esposa psicópata de Han fue llevada a la estación para ser procesada. Hannibal tenía otras heridas por arma blanca pero el hospital no permitió que Jack se hiciera cargo de él ya que ahora eran familiares. También él tuvo que ser atendido por los golpes que Elda logro darle y por la quemadura en sus manos luego de vaciarle el café encima.

Hannibal necesito una transfusión debido a que sus heridas se abrieron por el forcejeo y termino sangrando más de lo que debía. Por fortuna lograron estabilizarlo muy pronto y lo cambiaron a una habitación más privada donde debía descansar como merecía.

–Casi me matas del susto con la hemorragia. Tienes que cuidarte más. –Lo reprendió Jack mientras una de las enfermeras lo ayudaba con la quemadura en su mano.–

–Bueno, al menos ya estaba en el hospital ¿No? –Jack lo miro de la forma más horrible que pudo y se giró a ver a la enfermera.–

–Elizabeth, dame el bisturí por favor, es _mí_ turno de apuñalarlo.

–¡Okay! ¡Fue una broma terrible! –Elizabeth se rio y salió para dejarlos discutir a solas, sabiendo que a esa pelea, probablemente, le seguiría una sesión de besos como reconciliación. Y por más agradables que fuera ese par a nadie le gustaba ser la tercera rueda.–

Pero al menos ahora tendrían más privacidad... Y ya no debían esconderse de nadie más.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo como regalo de cumpleaños para Manny Heatlook.**

 **Muchísimos besos y abrazos para ti bella 3**


	2. Molino rojo

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Advertencias:** **Mención de uso de drogas y prostitución. Violencia. Trata de mujeres. Violación.**

 **Este capítulo podría considerarse 'fuerte' en su contenido así que procedan con precaución.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Molino rojo**

Jack nunca fue muy bueno lidiando con límites. No era como si no lo intentara solo, no tenía la persistencia suficiente.

Cuando su vida dio un giro de una forma que él no pudo manejar (perder a sus padres en un accidente) las drogas se convirtieron en su ruta de escape. Por desgracia se convirtió en adicto _demasiado_ rápido. Tan rápido como para terminar perdiendo lo que tenía, lo suficientemente rápido como para terminar con una deuda y en una completa bancarrota que lo dejo viviendo en las calles.

Era un adicto que nunca supo lo que era la pobreza _hasta ahora..._ La calle no era un lugar donde alguien como él pudiera sobrevivir, lo que explicaba porque estaba en ese callejón en medio de la noche; muerto de frio, hambriento como nunca y muriendo por el síndrome de abstinencia.

Han iba de regreso a casa con un puro en sus labios. Había estado trabajando todo el día; estaba cansado y absolutamente aburrido con la vida. Estaba seguro de que necesitaba algo nuevo, una mascota quizás... Tal vez un perro. Siempre había querido uno cuando niño ¿Por qué no tenerlo ahora? Los perros eran geniales siempre.

Estaba pensando en eso apenas cuando noto algo moviéndose en la oscuridad de un callejón. Quizás era un perro callejero podría hacerle bien, esos eran leales y fáciles de entrenar.

Cuando se acercó se sorprendió al ver a un hombre joven ahí, enrollado en el suelo.

–¿Qué hace una cosita como tú aquí en el frío? –Preguntó al inclinarse hacia abajo para mirarlo mejor.–

Jack apenas escucho la voz y casi no pudo moverse para mirar en la dirección de la cual provenía, observando algo (o alguien más bien), simplemente enorme frente a él.

–Muriendo, aparentemente. –Le respondió con sequedad, demasiado cansado como para que le importara.– No que no lo merezca honestamente... Tal vez no quieras estar cerca cuando eso ocurra. A la policía le gusta hacer muchas preguntas.

Hannibal lo recorrió con su mirada, con una media sonrisa al notar la falta de propósito que tenía el joven.

–¿Quieres morir? –Jack negó con la cabeza, temblando incontrolablemente por la abstinencia.–

– _No._ No quiero rendirme todavía... Pero mi cuerpo no está ayudándome ahora.

–Mn... Yo te ayudaré. Pero solo si trabajas para mí.

–¿Trabajo?

–Sí. Te daré algo que hacer. –Hannibal se arrodillo frente a él y Jack se sentó a su vez, a pesar de lo doloroso que eso resultaba ahora.– Te daré trabajo, comida y un lugar cálido donde quedarte. Pero tú trabajaras para mí. Solo para _mí._

Jack lo miro confundido pero termino asintiendo al final.

–¿Qué significa eso de–? ¿Sabes qué? Explícamelo luego, yo... Estoy helado, y tengo hambre.

Hannibal sonrió de una forma fría y lo tomo en brazos con facilidad para cargarlo con él a su hogar. Jack seguía sintiéndose tan mal que solo se recargó en él, murmurando lo tibio que era y haciendo reír al otro.

Nunca le presto mucha atención a donde iban, solo supo que cuando llegaron ordenaron comida para él y había varias chicas ahí que lo recibieron de buen humor, facilitándole todo lo que necesitaba para asearse y comer.

Jack noto que había algo extraño en todo esto. Pero no podía entender exactamente el que por lo que decidió preguntar.

–¿Dónde estamos?

–En el Moulin rouge. –Jack casi se ahogó con su comida al escuchar eso.–

–¿Q-qué?

–Moulin rouge. –Repitió otra de las chicas mientras le servía un poco más de comida.–

El Moulin rouge, o molino rojo, era uno de los prostíbulos más conocidos del país. Y ahora, viendo a las chicas, entendía porque notaba el ambiente extraño; Eran prostitutas. Todas ellas. Y quizás él también lo sería muy pronto...

–Ustedes tienen... ¿Personal masculino? –Pregunto moviendo una mano en el aire, preocupado por su integridad.–

–¡Claro! Tenemos meseros, gente en seguridad y también esta _papi._

–Papi... ¿Es, su _chulo_? –Las chicas asintieron a la vez y Jack se mordió el labio.– El tipo que me trajo aquí ¿Es su jefe, su _papi_? –Casi todas asintieron de nuevo.– Y ¿Él es, ya saben, amable o algo?

–Él... Él nos cuida. No nos llama con nombres ni nos lastima así que...

Al menos parecía un lugar mejor que la calle, se dijo para darse ánimos. Un par de chicas lo ayudaron a tomar un baño y le entregaron un traje, diciéndole lo bien que se veía vestido así.

–Estoy feliz de parecer una persona otra vez... ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Soy un mesero?

–Así es. –Jack casi saltó al escuchar la voz detrás de él y se giró para mirar al hombre que lo había llevado ahí.– Te harás cargo de las chicas y de todo lo que yo quiera. Hoy será tu primera noche trabajando y hoy mismo decidiré si quiero que te quedes aquí o te echaré de nuevo.

–Okay... –Honestamente no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por él.– ¿Algo más que necesite saber?

–Sí, la mercancía es solo para los clientes. –Jack frunció el cejo ante eso.–

–Estoy seguro de que notaste esto hace rato pero, yo no puedo funcionar bien sin mis narcóticos.

–Lo harás.

–Por favor...

–No. Yo no contrato adictos. –El pelirrojo abrió la boca, sorprendido.–

–¿… Tú que crees que soy?

–Un pobre idiota que tomo un mal camino. –Se rio y le entrego una botella de vino.–

–Oh... Entonces, si tengo preguntas ¿Debo buscarte?

–Sí.

–Entonces necesito revisar tus reservas para saber que hay en la bodega, en caso de que alguien pregunte.

–No. Tu solo vas a tomar órdenes, luego le preguntaras a alguien más que revise las reservas. –Jack se encogió de hombros, pensando que era estúpido porque él era un adicto, no un alcohólico.–

–Bien, como sea... ¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte? ¿Señor?

–Por ahora, sí.

Jack suspiró y se giró a una de las chicas para pedirle que le mostrara el lugar y fue con varias de ellas, charlando animadamente mientras exploraba el edificio.

Él no lo sabía por supuesto pero Hannibal tenía un ojo puesto en él en todo momento, vigilándolo.

La noche avanzo bastante bien; Jack tenía una habilidad nata para tratar con las personas y mantener una sonrisa convincente para los clientes. Además de que le gustaba socializar. Poco antes de que la jornada de trabajo terminara ya había hecho varias amistades entre las chicas y los guardias de seguridad, hablado con un par de clientes y conseguido a una de las prostitutas para uno de ellos. Sin embargo la abstinencia le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato de nuevo y tuvo que ir a buscar a su jefe para explicarle lo que pasaba.

–Bien, puedes retirarte por hoy. Dile a una de las chicas que te muestre tu habitación.

Jack se retiró sin esperar nada más; su cuerpo sudaba y temblaba y, honestamente, era casi igual a estar en la calle. Sin embargo, cuando llego a su nueva cama y pudo recostarse a descansar, se dio cuenta de que era muchísimo mejor. Sobre todo porque ahora tenía mantas para cubrirse, su propio baño y ropas limpias para vestirse.

Le pareció un poco extraño que nadie lo molestara la mañana siguiente pero no le dio importancia hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente hambriento como para obligarse a salir de la cama.

Busco el comedor general donde ya había algunas personas tomando el almuerzo y saludo con cansancio, yendo a abrazar a Cindy, una de las primeras en portarse amable con él.

–¿Dejaron algo para mí? –Cindy se rio y le dijo que había comida en el refrigerador, que _papi_ había dicho que podía servirse lo que quisiera. Jack se sintió incomodo al escuchar la palabra, aunque no estaba seguro de si era porque lo usaban para referirse a su chulo o porque al parecer él no podía llamarlo así. Además de que resultaba un tanto fetichista.– Creo que él no conoce la magnitud de mi apetito todavía. O no me hubiera dejado carta abierta respecto a la comida.

Como las trabajadoras tenían una dieta especial no solían asaltar mucho las alacenas ni el refrigerador, lo que significaba que Jack podía hacerlo con total confianza.

Luego de llenarse el estómago fue a buscar al jefe para preguntarle si estaba dentro o no. Karen lo llevo hasta el despacho donde el pelirrojo pidió permiso para entrar.

–Buenas tardes.

–Hola... ¿Estoy contratado? –Hannibal ni siquiera lo miro, revisando su teléfono.–

–Por ahora. –Jack se quedó quieto un momento, pensando.–

–... ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? Ni siquiera me conoces.

–Siempre es interesante tener una mascota. –El pelirrojo parpadeo confundido por la comparación.–

–Mi nombre es Jack...

–Ve a prepararte para esta noche Jack.

–Oh vamos ¡Al menos dime tu nombre! Deje que me llamaras 'mascota', decirme tu nombre es lo menos que puedes hacer.

El hombre se rio y finalmente lo miro, dejando sus anteojos en el escritorio.

–Mi nombre es Hannibal Bailey. Para las chicas soy Bailey o papi. Tú puedes llamarte señor Bailey o señor.

–No te ofendas pero 'Bailey' suena demasiado suave para ti. Creo que seguiré con 'señor' a secas por ahora. –Hannibal se rio de nuevo y Jack aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar.–

Esa tarde conoció también a 'mami', una de las prostitutas más viejas y a quien debía ayudar para cuidar de las chicas. Además de que parecía que era la única que podía hablarle a Bailey de frente... Jack observó con una sensación extraña como varias de las chicas se sentaban en las piernas de Bailey y lo llamaban papi todo el tiempo. Lo hacía sentir, extraño.

–¿Jack?

–¿Uh? –Cindy le pregunto si se sentía bien y el pelirrojo asintió, volviendo su atención a donde estaban las demás.– Muy bien, estiramientos ¿Cierto? Cuando era niño mamá me inscribió a clases de patinaje artístico y tuve que practicar yoga y ballet por años. –Uno de los guardias de seguridad se rio con ganas y Jack le arrojo una manzana a la cabeza.– Sigue riendo Robert, apuesto a que no puedes ni tocarte la punta de los pies sin doblar las rodillas.

Conforme los días pasaban Jack se acostumbraba más y más al ritmo de vida en el prostíbulo; Podía ver que Hannibal trataba a las chicas con algo de decencia. Y sin embargo tenía sexo con ellas de vez en cuando. Algo que también lo hacía sentirse incómodo... Una vez estuvo buscándolo por horas para luego encontrarlo en uno de los cuartos, desnudo y fumando un puro en la cama con Sophie al lado, vistiéndose luego de una ronda de sexo.

–Tienes que mover más la cadera, a los clientes no les gusta hacer todo el trabajo.

–Sí papi.

Jack boqueo un par de veces, notando lo firme de su cuerpo y lo bien dotado que estaba. Si no hubiera sido porque Bailey le pregunto qué quería se hubiera quedado ahí por horas, babeado.

–Oh... Sí, Karen no se siente bien. No creo que pueda trabajar hoy.

–¿Estás seguro? Podría estar fingiendo.

–Ha estado vomitando y con fiebre por tres horas. Si está fingiendo eso voy a pedirle que me dé clases de actuación. –Hannibal se rio y le dijo que se hiciera cargo.– Ya estoy en eso, solo quería avisar que no estará disponible. Y haré lo mismo con los clientes si preguntan por ella.

Sophie camino a la puerta donde Jack estaba y el pelirrojo la abrazo por la cintura, sonriéndole.

–Vamos cariño, si me invitas un trago de bourbon te enseñare un movimiento de cadera que pondrá a Shakira en vergüenza. –La chica se rio con ganas y fue con él, preguntándole de que se trataba exactamente.–

Esa misma noche ocurrió algo que Jack no esperaba; En la confusión con los clientes, las bebidas y las chicas el pelirrojo dio sin querer con el armario de suministros donde guardaban el alcohol y la mercancía.

Drogas.

Había podido olerlas desde las primeras semanas pero ahora, sabiendo donde estaban... Su concentración se arruino por completo. Tanto que comenzó a comportarse peor que los primeros días en ese lugar.

Varias chicas y un par de guardias se quejaron con Bailey acerca de su comportamiento y Hannibal, siendo el hombre de negocios que era, supuso de inmediato lo que ocurría. Lo observo unos días, esperando a ver su reacción hasta que finalmente lo atrapó en al armario de suministros.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

Jack sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Hannibal detrás de él, justo cuando había logrado tomar un par de píldoras de los estantes. De verdad, solo tomo un par; se las merecía, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y eran solo dos, eso no lo lastimaría ni a él ni a Bailey.

–Umh... Ordenando la mercancía. –Respondió con nerviosismo, girándose para sonreírle.–

–Te dije que ese no era tu trabajo.

–Oh... Me conoces, sabes que me gusta ayudar.

–Por supuesto... ¿Y mi suministro de narcóticos necesita organización?

–Claro. Todo necesita ser organizado. Pero ya termine aquí y seguramente tú tienes cosas que hacer así que... Por nada. –Le sonrió aun nervioso y trato de huir por la puerta pero Hannibal lo sujeto del brazo y tiro de él para meterlo de nuevo a la pequeña habitación. Jack chilló y lo miro con sus enormes ojos llenos de culpa.– Umh... ¿Necesitas algo más?

–Sí. Las píldoras en tu bolsillo.

–Yo, yo no tengo idea de lo que me estás diciendo...

–¿Ah no? –Hannibal metió la mano en su bolsillo, haciéndolo entrar en pánico.–

Jack comenzó a empujarlo para que se alejara de él y poder huir, gritándole que lo dejara en paz, que le dejara salir. Pero Bailey era más fuerte y logro mantenerlo en su lugar para finalmente sacar las pastillas. Las miro con una expresión indescifrable y lo empujo de nuevo hacia otra de las paredes para cerrar la puerta, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sintiera como una presa.

–... Tomaste esto de mis cosas Jack. –Soltó como una afirmación, acercándose peligrosamente a él.–

–Técnicamente lo tome de la caja así que... Escucha, necesito eso ¿Okay? Tú no lo entiendes, _lo necesito._ De verdad.

–No, no es cierto.

–¡Sí! ¡Si lo necesito, oh omnisciente! Mira, tuve suficiente basura psicológica para una vida; No puedo trabajar sin eso. Me enfermo cuando no lo tengo. Solo dámelo, por favor...

Lo siguiente que Jack supo es que había sido abofeteado tan duro que su rostro termino golpeando la pared también por la fuerza del impacto.

–Esa es una reacción normal maldito imbécil. Mientras más tiempo pases sin esto más rápido te limpiaras. –El pelirrojo sujeto su mejilla, mirándolo con rabia y sus ojos llorosos por el dolor.–

–¡Eso me dolió! ¡Bastardo!

–¡Sí! ¡Duele! Y me importa una mierda. Ahora deja de tomar estas cosas y vuelve al trabajo. Y si te sientes morir de nuevo asegúrate de morir afuera donde no me estorbes.

–¿Q-qué...? ¿Qué mierda? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡¿Un doctor?! ¡Necesito esa cosa! ¡No quiero sentirme enfermo de nuevo!

Hannibal lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa para levantarlo con una sola mano.

–Te voy a decir quién soy; Soy tu dueño. Tú me perteneces desde el momento en el que quisiste venir conmigo. Y si yo digo que no tendrás más narcóticos entonces no tendrás nada. –Esa acción, el verse tan vulnerable frente a él lo espanto más de lo que cualquier otra cosa antes lo había hecho.–

–¡Bien! Pero aun así eres un bastardo.

–Lo que sea. –Bailey lo bajo para luego echarlo fuera de la habitación sin el menor cuidado.– Y si vuelvo a verte cerca de aquí voy a darte una paliza.

–SÍ, sí... Imbécil...

Los siguientes días estuvo tentado a volver pero luego de tanto tiempo aun sentía su mejilla punzar por la bofetada; no quería averiguar qué tan duro sería uno de sus puñetazos.

Tuvo que continuar trabajando así, tan cerca y tan lejos de la droga a la vez, pero la amenaza fue suficiente como para ajustar sus neuronas. Eso y el ver que todos se preocuparon por su bienestar fue suficiente como para que se decidiera a intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez de verdad.

No fue hasta semanas después que se descubrió a si mismo espiando a Bailey con las chicas. No lo había pensado en realidad, no fue algo consiente, pero cada vez que una de las prostitutas se sentaba en sus piernas para charlar y lo llamaba 'papi' su estómago daba vueltas de un modo extraño pero no podía darle un nombre a lo que estaba pasando con él. Hasta que Cindy llamo su atención una tarde, dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué miras a Barb y a papi como si fueras una novia celosa? –Jack se sonrojo con fuerza al escuchar eso.–

–¡Yo no hago eso! Yo no... ¿O sí? –Cindy bufo, ahogando una risita, pero asintió de nuevo, haciéndolo gemir con frustración.– Oh demonios... Si lo hago...

–Oh, _Jack..._ –Sin saber cómo pronto tuvo a cinco de las chicas más encima de él, abrazándolo y riéndose como si fueran colegialas y no prostitutas.–

–Estoy muerto.

–No, no, pero papi nunca te va a mirar de _esa_ forma si sigues así. –Ana palmeo su espalda con un poco demasiado fuerte.–

–Es cierto, tienes que impresionarlo de alguna forma. Así lo obligarás a mirarte como algo más que un mesero.

–Y un ex adicto.

–Gracias Karen. –Las chicas se rieron de nuevo y Jack suspiro, pensando en qué demonios podía hacer para ponerse en el radar sin arriesgarse a ser abofeteado de nuevo.–

–¿No vas a darnos clases de estiramiento hoy? Vamos, quita esa cara de depresión.

–Más bien de ex adicto triste. –El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reírse y pellizcar a Karen en la pierna.– ¡Ouch!

–Eso, agradece que solo fue un pellizco. Todas al gimnasio, ahora.

Lo único que se le ocurrió en las horas siguientes fue tratar de hablar con él más seguido, usando su trabajo como pretexto. Y al día siguiente, horas antes de abrir al público y mientras las chicas se arreglaban Jack fue a verlo al despacho.

–¿Qué ocurre esta vez?

–Nada realmente. Solo quería compartir un poco de información contigo. –Hannibal lo miro a la primera esta vez, dejando de lado su computador.–

–¿Qué clase de información?

–Oh, varias cosas. En sí, nada grave pero interesante. –Jack pasó unos minutos hablándole acerca de las chicas y lo que había notado en ellas, detalles que podían ser importantes para hacer una clasificación.– Además de que he estado haciendo pequeñas encuestas ¿Sabes?

–¿De qué tipo?

–Con los clientes. –El pelirrojo se cruzó de piernas, poniéndose cómodo.– Averigüe algunas cosas de tu competencia inmediata y también, pregunte casualmente si había algo más que quisieran ver aquí... –Hannibal sonrió finalmente y Jack se sintió como si acabara de ganar un premio o algo así.–

Durante las siguientes semanas continúo haciendo lo mismo, sugiriendo agregar más variedad y alguna clase de espectáculo para los clientes. Incluso incluir espectáculos privados.

–¿Has escuchado cantar a Cindy? Tiene una voz hermosa. Te aseguro que no le importaría cantar un par de horas. Y también, Karen y Barb están realmente inmersas en lo que se refiere a sadomasoquismo, con una palabra clave y un poco de entrenamiento con los chicos de seguridad y tendrías un espectáculo para los clientes más fetichistas.

Jack no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso al notar que Hannibal tomaba algunas de sus sugerencias en cuenta y, cuando no se presentaba a tiempo para su charla él lo mandaba llamar o lo detenía luego de que el trabajo terminara para escuchar lo que tenía que compartir ese día. Había ocasiones en las que no tenía nada para reportar y solo hablaban de cosas simples, para pasar el rato.

Y él no podía estar más feliz por eso.

–... Y finalmente se podría maximizar un poco más mas ganancias ¿No crees? –Hannibal seguía ocupado revisando sus documentos pero luego de tanto tiempo Jack había aprendido a notar cuando de verdad lo ignoraba y cuando le prestaba atención.– Yo... Oh, ya es hora. El señor Black viene esta noche y se pondrá sensible si no estoy ahí para atenderlo. Ya lo conoces.

Bailey levanto la vista de los papeles entonces, dándole una mirada un tanto extraña.

–El señor Black pregunta mucho por ti últimamente ¿Crees que este más interesado en ti que en las chicas? –Jack lo pensó unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros.–

–No lo sé. –Respondió con honestidad.– No ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Todavía... Y espero que no lo haga. No es mi tipo realmente. Ahora, si me permites...

El rubio lo dejo ir, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado y Jack bromeo acerca de lo lindo que era verlo preocupado. Sin embargo él estaba tranquilo ya que nunca había visto ni una insinuación de parte de Black quien era también uno de sus mejores y más asiduos clientes.

Por desgracia, y siguiendo la suerte de Jack, justo esa noche Black decidió invitarle un trago de la forma más obvia posible. El aún seguía siendo mesero por supuesto y le explico varias veces que era contra las normas del lugar... Hasta que finalmente se cansó de eso y casi corrió a buscar a Han.

–Ha intentado comprarme tragos varias veces.

–Dile que está prohibido.

–¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? Le explique eso varias veces pero sigue insistiendo. Y yo realmente no quiero embriagarme con él, es un gran cliente pero el alcohol hace que tienda a abrir mis piernas y yo no quiero acostarme con él.

–Muy bien. –Bailey dejo de lado los documentos que tenía en las manos y se puso de pie, arreglando su saco.– Me encargaré de esto. –Asintió con total calma y tomo al pelirrojo del brazo para llevarlo con él.– Y tu vienes conmigo, así aprenderás una o dos cosas.

–¡Nada de violencia! –Le advirtió mientras caminaba a su lado rumbo al salón principal.– Ese tipo tira miles de dólares como si fueran colillas de cigarro ¿No podemos arreglarlo de otra forma? –Han no respondió y continuo llevándolo con él hasta que encontró la mesa de Black donde finalmente lo soltó.

–¿Tengo entendido que está interesado en mi mesero? –Le preguntó al cliente, sentándose en la mesa con él.–

–Sí, de hecho lo estoy. –Jack se mantuvo tranquilo aunque por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios que querían salir huyendo lo más lejos posible.–

–Bueno señor, por desgracia, no puedo dejarlo tenerlo porque, verá... –En un movimiento rápido Han lo tomo para hacerlo sentarse en su regazo al igual que a las chicas.– Este pequeño idiota interesado solo en mí.

A Jack le tomó unos segundos comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo pero tomo su lugar de inmediato, abrazando a Han como si estuviese acostumbrado a hacerlo, igual que cualquiera de las prostitutas.

–Y no parece que usted sea del tipo que gusta de compartir... –Respondió Black, un tanto sorprendido por la forma posesiva en la que Bailey abrazaba la cintura del mesero.

–No. No lo soy.

–Bien... En ese caso, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Sin embargo me gustaría que siguiera siendo mi mesero. Si a usted no le importa por supuesto.

–Supongo que podría permitirlo, si. –Black asintió educadamente.–

–Me alegra que resolviéramos esto.

Jack se giró para mirar a Bailey y sonrió, besando su mejilla.

–Gracias _papi_. –Ronroneo en su oído, acariciando su hombro ligeramente.–

–Cuando quieras cariño. –Respondió el rubio sin poder evitar mirar al pelirrojo, bastante interesado con eso último. Finalmente lo alejo para luego ponerse de pie.– Con eso aclarado, volveré a trabajar. –Se despidió de ambos, dejando a Jack con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.–

Durante el resto de la noche el pelirrojo fue una de las personas más felices del planeta y aprovecho sus descansos para ver a las chicas y charlar con ellas, riendo como si fuesen colegialas enamoradas.

Al terminar la jornada del día las chicas comenzaron a retirarse para descansar al igual que los guardias de seguridad. Jack estaba charlando con Robert cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que lo detuvo.

–¿Te apetece un trago? –El pelirrojo sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza y se despidió de Robert sin más, siguiendo a Han de regreso al estudio.–

El rubio le ofreció una copa de vino y se sentó a su lado en el sofá; Jack no podía estar más feliz con todo eso y con un poco de alcohol comenzó a relajarse luego del largo día que habían tenido.

–Gracias por ayudarme, fue muy amable de tu parte... Me siento seguro teniéndote cerca. –Admitió con honestidad.–

–Es bueno saber eso. –Bailey relleno su copa de nuevo.–

–¿Estás intentando embriagarme? –Bromeó mientras tomaba otro trago.–

–No a menos que tú quieras. –El rubio le dio una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse.–

–No. No esta noche al menos... Dime ¿Tú crees que soy interesante?

–Sí.

–Oh dios, eso es bueno. –Jack se rió entre dientes, nervioso y mirándolo como si fuera un muchacho virgen de quince años.– Quiero confesarte algo... Pero, al mismo tiempo, no quiero arruinar esto. –El pelirrojo movió su mano, haciendo un gesto vago.– Si te digo lo que quiero decirte, y no te gusta ¿Podrías olvidarlo? ¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado?

–Eso depende de lo que sea. –Han se encogió de hombros y Jack le dio otro trago a su bebida, intentando tomar valor del alcohol.–

–¿Al menos puedes prometer que no vas a echarme, sin importar lo que te diga? No es como si hubiera tomado algo de tus cosas, lo prometo.

–Suena justo, adelante.

Jack respiró profundamente, sentándose mejor en el sofá para mirarlo. Jugo con la copa en sus manos y tragó; Esta era su oportunidad. No había nada más que pudiera hacer para llamar su atención excepto aparecer desnudo en su cama... Y no quería arriesgarse a ser pateado o algo así.

–Okay... Tú me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Y creo que para este punto ya todos lo saben. Algunas chicas me dijeron que debía hacer que me notaras de _otra_ manera, como, un hombre... Pero creo que eso no funcionó muy bien. –Admitió finalmente; Han no le había prestado atención como otra cosa que no fuera su empleado. Y era un tanto doloroso para él.–

–Ya veo... –Bailey le dio un trago a su bebida antes de dejarla sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y apoyarse completamente en el sofá. Jack temió que fuese a reprenderlo o abofetearlo igual que la última vez pero no se movió de su lugar, mirándolo.–

–Recuerda que dijiste que no me sacarías de aquí sin importar lo que te dijera... –Le recordó.–

–No, no voy a despedirte. Estoy pensando. –Jack asintió, pensando que eso era mejor que gritos o violencia.– ... Me gustas. Hace poco, cuando te vi ayudar a Emily con su baile comencé a pensar que eres muy sensual, sexy, lo que me está causando algunos problemas... Yo, me vuelvo posesivo Jack.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca con asombro, sin poder procesar que lo que escuchaba tuviera sentido. Que fuese de verdad cierto.

–Yo... Necesito que me abofetees de nuevo. Solo para asegurarme que no estoy soñando. –Han resopló con diversión.–

–No me gusta golpear a la gente sin una buena razón... Pero puedo hacer otra cosa. –Bailey se acomodó en el sofá para tomar su nuca y besarlo sin más. Jack prácticamente se derritió con ese primer beso, abrazándolo para asegurarse de que no se alejara de él pronto.

En pocos minutos Han lo tenía recostado debajo de él en el sofá, quitándole la ropa y marcando su cuello con mordidas y chupetones mientras el pelirrojo jadeaba excitado, abriendo sus piernas en invitación para él.

–Yo también soy posesivo... –Susurro en medio de los besos, luchando para tomar aire.– Y es un problema porque, sé que no dejarás de acostarte con ellas...

–No puedo simplemente parar. Es parte del trabajo. –El rubio tomo una de sus piernas para levantarla, acomodándose mejor contra él y comenzó a frotar su cadera contra la de Jack, haciéndolo gemir.– Eres tan hermoso...

–Y flexible también. –Se rió entre gemidos, aferrándose al sofá.– Y, sobre todo, realmente quiero ser tuyo.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para encender a Bailey aún más; El resto de la noche ninguno salió del estudio, ocupados intentando varias posiciones para probar la flexibilidad de Jack.

Después de esa noche las cosas se pusieron un tanto agitadas, de cierta manera. Uno de los socios de Han envió a cinco chicas más, entre las que estaba una bastante rebelde. Jack pensó que probablemente la enviaban ahí para que Hannibal la domara por completo; El rubio tenía su fama dentro del mercado después de todo.

Su relación con Bailey no pasó desapercibida tampoco, y es que era difícil no notar las marcas en la delicada piel blanca de Jack cuando vestía ligero para ayudar a las chicas con sus rutinas y bailes. Y claro, tampoco era difícil ver lo posesivo que _papi_ era sobre él ahora.

Jack estaba relativamente feliz; Tenía un trabajo y un techo seguro. Comida, buen salario, ropas caras, tenía un récord de un año y dos meses completamente limpio. Además de sexo increíblemente bueno casi todas las noches... Lo que le molestaba era que Han seguía acostándose con las prostitutas.

Lo entendía, de verdad que sí. Incluso él había tenido que acostarse con ellas un par de veces. Era una forma de mantenerlas a raya, de recordarles que había alguien por encima de ellas, sin importar lo amable que pudieran ser Han era su dueño y Jack, luego de mami, era el siguiente a cargo de ellas. Pero no podía evitar arder en rabia cada vez que veía a cualquiera sentarse en el regazo de su amante, susurrarle al oído o verlas salir de alguna habitación donde Han estuviera también.

Algunas de las chicas tenían la amabilidad de disculparse y hablar con él, lo que era tranquilizante de cierta forma, pero había un par más que parecían hacerlo a propósito solo para llegar a sus nervios. Por fortuna Jack había aprendido un par de cosas luego de tanto tiempo conviviendo con Hannibal y sus venganzas contra ellas eran más sutiles, pero también un tanto más crueles. Después de todo, él era uno de los que se encargaban de lo que necesitaran.

En ese tiempo las chicas nuevas estaban adaptándose al lugar y Han, siendo el hombre de negocios que era, tuvo que salir de viaje durante un par de días.

–Vas a hacerte cargo de ellas Jack. Y hacer lo que yo hago. –El rubio reviso su reloj, asegurándose de estar a tiempo.–

–¿Sentarlas en mi regazo y hacer que me llamen _papi 2.0_? –Hannibal se rió y arregló su saco, tomando su maleta del suelo.–

–Solo serán unos días. Intenta mantener todo bajo control. Elda te va a ayudar con esto. –Jack asintió y tomo su corbata para arreglarla, limpiando sus hombros de pequeñas pelusas.–

–Okay. Te mantendré informado ¿Un beso de despedida?

Han tomo su barbilla para besarlo y le advirtió que tuviera cuidado, los ojos abiertos y las manos lejos de donde no debía tenerlas. Jack solo sonrió, asintiendo a todo y lo despidió con la mano para luego dirigirse al salón con las chicas para su hora de estiramientos.

Durante esos días el pelirrojo hizo lo que pudo para cubrir a Han. No podía quejarse del sexo, era bueno, pero en parte también era como dar clases privadas a las chicas acerca de cómo mover la cadera y otras cosas.

Él no lo notó por supuesto pero la chica nueva, la rebelde, Amy estaba convenciendo a las demás de unirse a ella para escapar del prostíbulo.

Jack no tenía experiencia suficiente para ver lo que estaba pasando debajo del agua y tanto él como Elda estaban demasiado ocupados con otras cosas como para prestarle atención a detalles pequeños por lo que, cuando Hannibal regreso, todo parecía normal. La mañana avanzó igual que siempre con Bailey de vuelta en casa. Karen se había enfermado de nuevo la noche anterior por lo que estaban ajetreados, cubriendo la vacante con una de las nuevas y antes de abrir a los clientes Jack escucho un escándalo en el despacho privado.

Lo más extraño de todo esto era que no era la clase de alboroto que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, sobre todo porque Han se escuchaba realmente alterado. Los guardias de seguridad y las chicas se acercaron a ver lo que ocurría pero Jack tuvo un muy mal presentimiento que solo empeoro cuando un ruido sordo los hizo saltar y el pelirrojo estuvo casi seguro de que había sido el escritorio al chocar contra la pared.

Todos se miraron entre sí y terminaron por mirar a Jack fijamente, esperando que hiciera algo al respecto pero él era mucho más inteligente (y cobarde) como para ir directo a la boca del lobo por lo que dio media vuelta para ir a buscar a _mami_ y llevarla ahí para que se encargara de todo.

Lo que nadie espero fue escuchar la discusión salir del despacho directo a donde estaban todos; Han lucia realmente descompuesto en comparación a lo pulcro que vestía todo el tiempo. Y realmente enfadado. Bailey tenía un arma en la mano mientras discutía con _mami_ y en un segundo, justo enfrente de todos, le disparo en el pecho.

La mujer cayó al suelo sin más, muerta, y todos saltaron por la impresión de escuchar el disparo. Jack no pudo estar más agradecido por enviarla a ella primero y no ser él quien estuviera adornando el piso. Han se arregló el cabello y los miro con rabia en los ojos, tan enojado que casi parecía otra persona.

–¿Alguien más quiere robarme esta noche? –Varias de las chicas abrieron los ojos con terror pero nadie dijo nada, demasiado asustados como para moverse.– ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes? –Jack tragó pero se mantuvo tranquilo, sabiendo que era completamente inocente en este asunto al menos.– Comida, vestido, un trabajo, _un hogar…_ Todos ustedes, les abrí mi hogar a todos ustedes… ¡¿Y así es como me pagan?! ¡¿Robándome?! –Grito furioso y apunto su arma hacia ellos. –

Varias chicas chillaron en terror y se abrazaron entre ellas, temiendo ser las siguientes acompañando a _mami_ en el más allá y Jack, a pesar de sí mismo, salió de su lugar de entre todos los empleados y se paró enfrente de él, pidiéndole a cualquier deidad que quisiera escucharlo que a Han le gustara su trasero lo suficiente como para pensarlo dos veces antes de dispararle.

–Estás borracho... Mírate, haciendo una rabieta ¡Luces como yo cuando hago cosas estúpidas! Sé el _papi_ que todos amamos y _piensa_ como siempre lo haces. –Lo reprendió con total honestidad, mirándolo a la cara.–

Bailey lo miro durante un instante eterno y finalmente tomo aire, arreglando su cabello para quitarlo de su rostro.

–Limpia este desastre. –Ordeno mientras se daba la vuelta para irse y encerrarse en su habitación durante el resto de la noche, dejando a Jack a cargo de todo, _de nuevo_.–

El pelirrojo no pudo respirar hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse y todos los demás dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio. Jack tuvo que pedirle ayuda a un par de chicos para deshacerse del cadáver y se encargó de todo por su cuenta por el resto de la noche. Tuvo que hacer el corte de caja y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden antes de irse a la cama, pensando en Han; No podía evitar estar preocupado por él, nunca lo había visto así antes.

Durante todo el día intento que nadie lo molestara en lo más mínimo pero luego de horas y sin saber nada de él Jack tomo una bandeja con comida y fue a su habitación para llevarle algo de comer.

El rubio estaba acostado en la cama, dormido al parecer, por lo que Jack dejo la comida en la mesa de noche y se acercó a revisar que estuviera bien pero, apenas estuvo cerca Hannibal lo tomo del brazo para tirar de él y hacerlo recostarse con él, abrazándolo.

–Gracias... –Susurró quedamente y Jack asintió, abrazándolo también.– ¿Recuerdas mi reloj?

–¿Tu reloj dorado? ¿El que siempre cargas? –Han asintió sin soltarlo.–

–Fue un regalo de mi padre... Desapareció... Alguien lo tomo de entre mis cosas. –El pelirrojo tragó, recordando lo que había ocurrido cuando él tomo un par de píldoras.– Encárgate de todo.

Jack era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que eso solo significaba "Búscalo y encuéntralo."

Hannibal se tomó un momento para recuperarse, comió y tomo un baño para luego volver a trabajar como siempre lo hacía. Por su parte, Jack tuvo que usar todos sus trucos para obtener información.

Las prostitutas más jóvenes estaban reacias a hablar y a dar información de cualquier tipo, lo que resultaba increíblemente sospechoso y no hacía más que hundirlas. Luego de un par de días y de usar varias formas de soborno el pelirrojo logro rastrear a la pequeña rata; Amy.

–Estás metida en un enorme, enorme problema...

La chica soltó un grito cuando Jack apareció detrás de ella mientras escondía un par de herramientas en su habitación. Amy estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima pero el pelirrojo no estaba de humor para lidiar con ella.

–Oh, solo inténtalo y estarás sola contra _papi_. –La chica se detuvo apenas, fulminándolo con la mirada.– Solo dame el reloj y prometo que te ayudaré con él, le diré que lo encontraste y que estabas muy asustada como para entregarlo luego de lo que paso con _mami._

–¿Por qué me ayudarías? Yo sé que tú te acuestas con él también.

–Es cierto. Pero yo sé que tienes un par de cosas de valor ahí; Si vamos cincuenta y cincuenta entonces yo me quedaré callado y tú harás lo mismo. Y te dejaré conservar tus herramientas. –Amy lo miro, pensando, y finalmente asintió. Le entregó el reloj y el resto de las cosas que otras chicas habían perdido y Jack, siendo precavido, le dijo que se quedara quieta mientras él resolvía todo.–

Claro que, cuando llego con Han para entregarle su reloj le contó toda la verdad, explicándole lo que las otras prostitutas le habían contado, que Amy estaba convenciendo a algunas chicas para escapar y que había estado hurtando varias cosas para financiar su huida.

Han parecía casi tan enojado como días atrás pero al final solo respiro profundo y asintió, tomando a Jack del rostro para besarlo antes de enviarlo a prepararse para esa noche.

–Voy a darte lo que mereces, luego. –Prometió y unos instantes después Jack estaba solo en la habitación, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.–

La noche prosiguió como siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido en lo absoluto hasta que luego de que Cindy terminara de cantar Han apareció en el escenario, luciendo tan bien como siempre. El pelirrojo se recargó en la barra para observar lo que sea que Bailey quisiera decir y pronto estuvo abrazando a Cindy y a Karen por la cintura, todos expectantes.

–Caballeros, esta noche haremos algo que nunca hacemos. –Ambas mujeres se tensaron en sus brazos y Jack entrecerró los ojos, observando.– Esta noche estaremos vendiendo a nuestra primera chica, Amy.

La pequeña ladrona fue llevada al escenario por los chicos de seguridad y Han la obligo a arrodillarse frente a él.

–Es nueva, pero todos ustedes son libres de probarla, y luego será vendida al mejor postor. –Explicó mientras era atada y expuesta para todos, en el frío suelo del escenario.–

–Oh dios...

–No quiero ver esto... –Cindy lo abrazo más fuerte y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Jack, temblando ligeramente mientras Karen la consolaba en silencio, acariciando su espalda; Esto era algo que nunca ocurría porque Han no dejaba que ningún cliente tocara a las chicas a menos que hubieran pagado por ello, y ellas estuvieran de acuerdo con eso. Todas eran prostitutas de alta categoría después de todo y tenían un mejor trato que el resto.–

Bailey ordeno que las chicas se retiraran por el resto de la noche, que solo los hombres se quedarían para servir las bebidas. Jack beso la mejilla de Cindy y dejo que Karen la llevara fuera rumbo a su habitación mientras él tomaba su libreta y busco con la vista a Black que ya le sonreía, listo para hacer su primer pedido.

Durante toda la noche tuvo que soportar el espectáculo macabro al verla ser violada una y otra vez por uno y varios clientes al mismo tiempo mientras el resto observaba. El pelirrojo no tuvo el valor de acercarse a Han en lo absoluto y una vez llegada la mañana Amy fue llevada a asearse y fue entregada al tipo que la compro, un pervertido enfermo sin duda.

El desayuno fue increíblemente silencioso en una atmosfera pesada y densa que solo se rompió cuando Han apareció ahí, mirándolos a todos de esa forma fría y cruel que ya habían conocido.

–¿Alguien más se siente con ánimos de robarme? –Nadie respondió realmente; Algunos negaron con la cabeza y otros susurraron negaciones pero nadie, en lo absoluto, se atrevió a mirarlo. Excepto Jack que estaba exhausto y solo quería irse a la cama y dormir un día entero.– Bien, ahora todos fuera de aquí.

El pelirrojo suspiró y fue el último en salir, caminando directo hacia él.

–Creo que me merezco un beso de buenas noches al menos ¿No? –Hannibal resopló y lo beso tranquilamente, pasando un brazo por su cintura.– ¿Qué haremos ahora?

–¿Respecto a qué?

–A _mami._ Necesitamos a alguien que tome ese lugar.

–Tú serás la nueva mami. –Jack hizo una mueca de horror, haciendo reír a Han.–

–Nunca me sentí tan halagado y a la vez tan ofendido al mismo tiempo.

–Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se abrazó a su cuello para besarlo de nuevo sabiendo que al menos, por ahora, todo volvería a su extraña normalidad.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo como regalo de cumpleaños para Manny Heatlook.**

 **Muchísimos besos y abrazos para ti bella 3**


	3. Vecinos

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Apenas volví de unos días de vacaciones. Y necesito vacaciones de mis vacaciones.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Vecinos**

Lo primero que pensó al escuchar ruidos fuera de su ventana fue que quizás uno de los muchos gatos de su anciana vecina había decidido ir a visitarlo. Jack suspiró un tanto agobiado ¿Desde hacía cuándo se había convertido en benefactor de mascotas? Y aun peor; de animales que ni siquiera eran sus mascotas.

Llevaba su taza de café en mano cuando abrió el balcón de su departamento, buscando con la vista al animal en turno que iba a pedirle comida cuando de pronto, alguien cayó directamente en frente de él. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver al hombre que aterrizó sobre su trasero, casi aplastándolo a él de paso.

–¡Ahhhh! –Jack gritó con voz aguda sin quitarle la vista de encima, pensando (y con razón) que era un ladrón.– ¡No te atrevas a acercarte! –Le advirtió, amenazándolo con lo único que tenía a la mano; su taza de café.–

–Lo siento, no fue mi intensión asustarte. –Se disculpó el otro, poniéndose de pie finalmente. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, Jack retrocedió un paso, notando lo enorme e intimidante que era el otro.–

–Oh dios... Si vas a robarme toma lo que quieras, solo no me mates ni me violes. –Balbuceó asustado, haciendo reír al hombre rubio.–

–No soy un ladrón, soy Bailey. –Jack tragó, aun aterrado.– Tu vecino del piso de arriba ¿Me saludaste esta mañana?

Fue hasta ese momento cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de por qué el ladrón le parecía familiar; Jack se había mudado hacía poco y apenas estaba conociendo a sus vecinos. El hombre rubio era uno de los pocos a los que solía ver en las mañanas cuando salía a trabajar.

Era increíble también como la sorpresa lo hizo concentrarse solo en lo intimidante que parecía cuando esa misma mañana había pensado que lucía atractivo vestido con ropa deportiva.

–Me- Me asustaste... –Suspiró finalmente, tocándose el pecho para calmar su corazón que seguía latiendo desbocado.– ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Ejercitándote en el balcón?

–Oh, no. Para nada. –Bailey se rió con ganas y Jack lo invitó a pasar aunque sus manos aún se sacudían un poco.– Perdí mis llaves esta mañana e intentaba entrar por la ventana. No era mi intensión asustarte. –Le explicó finalmente, luego de que el pelirrojo le invitara un vaso de jugo fresco y ambos se sentaran en el desayunador.–

–La verdad ahora estoy un poco más asustado por ti ¿Estás bien? No te rompiste algún hueso ¿O sí?

–No, estoy bien.

Jack sonrió, ofreciéndole un poco más de jugo y charlaron un largo rato antes de que Bailey decidiera que era hora de entrar a su departamento. El pelirrojo observo simplemente como se preparaba para trepar al siguiente balcón y con un impulso de valentía lo detuvo antes de que saltara.

–Espero que vengas a visitarme algún otro día. –Le dijo con una sonrisa galante, decidiendo que un poco de coqueteo inocente no iría mal.– Dejaré mi ventana abierta para ti, en caso de que tus llaves se pierdan de nuevo.

Bailey se rió y le agradeció, dándole una mirada intensa antes de trepar con facilidad al siguiente piso. Jack espero hasta escuchar la ventana correrse para estar seguro de que había logrado entrar y finalmente suspiro, rogando a los dioses que el rubio perdiera sus llaves de nuevo. Aunque fuera solo para tenerlo usando su balcón una vez más...

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Relaciones

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Este capítulo esta dedicado a mí. Sin ninguna razón en específico.**

 **Jack POV (Point of view/Punto de vista)**

 **Advertencia:** Empalagoso. Dulce... Demasiado.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Relaciones**

Últimamente he escuchado bastante acerca de las relaciones de largo plazo. Y lo que la gente espera de ellas.

Las personas creen que una relación larga se trata de tener siempre mariposas en el estómago, que tu corazón sigue acelerándose cada vez que ellos entran en la misma habitación que tú estás. Que se trata de dormir juntos cada noche, con las piernas entrelazadas, que vas a dormir abrazando al otro tan fuerte y apretadamente hasta el punto en que es difícil darse cuenta donde empiezas tú y donde terminan ellos.

Y luego de más de un siglo de relación puedo decir que en realidad no es así. Al menos no para mí.

Dejas de sentir mariposas en el estómago luego de un tiempo; unos meses, unos años. Pero eso termina cuando viven juntos. Tu corazón ya no se acelera cuando los ves, en cambio todo se calma. Cuando están en la misma habitación te sientes seguro y tranquilo. Cuando te acurrucas contra ellos sientes tu corazón relajarse y latir más despacio, y el sonido de su respiración calmada te tranquiliza.

Deja de sentirse como una montaña rusa para comenzar a sentirse como estar en casa.

A veces duermes junto con ellos, con las piernas entrelazadas, sintiendo que son casi la misma cosa. Otras veces duermes tranquilamente lado a lado, incluso dándose la espalda. Pero cada noche te encuentras a ti mismo moviéndote hacia atrás en la cama hasta que chocas contra ellos. Peinas su cabello mientras se quedan dormidos o te acurrucas contra su brazo. Hay noches cuando ellos ponen su brazo alrededor tuyo, acercándote a ellos como si fueras su oso de peluche, como si tenerte así de cerca les diera tranquilidad.

En esas noches cuando todavía no llega el alba y todo es más oscuro de lo usual, cuando despiertas y das gracias por tener aún varias horas de sueño por delante, te acurrucas en su pecho y aspiras su aroma que te arrulla suavemente hasta quedar dormido otra vez.

Incluso los besos no son siempre románticos y llenos de pasión. Pero hay muchos más de ellos; Besos fríos cuando estas comiendo helado en el verano, besos pegajosos en el desayuno, besos antes de ir a dormir y besos somnolientos antes de ir a trabajar, cuando la presión de sus labios contra los tuyos es lo que te trae de regreso al mundo. Hay besos de "Me voy ahora", y también "Un beso más antes de que te vayas", que a final de cuentas nunca resulta ser solo un beso.

Hay besos nuevos, como los de "Siempre tratas al perro tan tiernamente", y besos del tipo "Me alegra tanto estar contigo y no con alguien más". Besos rápidos mientras hacen las compras. Hay besos cuando renuncias a tener tu propio espacio personal y luchan por acurrucarse juntos, tú en su pecho, intentando tomar el menor espacio posible mientras intentan tomar una siesta juntos en el sofá.

No siempre envías textos con declaraciones de amor eterno, no. Eso es algo que ya das por sentado. En cambio tienes bromas que solo ustedes dos entienden, acerca de la vida que están construyendo juntos. Compartes miradas de burla o desesperación en público sabiendo que el otro va a entenderte sin ningún problema porque desde hace tiempo se trata de ustedes, de su propio y pequeño mundo contra el otro que está fuera.

Las relaciones no siempre son un cuento de hadas. No siempre son chispas y fuegos artificiales hasta el final.

A veces son un murmullo suave, tranquilo y bajo de amor y preocupación por el otro. El amor deja de sentirse como un fuego que te quema el alma y se convierte en una llama en tu corazón que te mantiene tibio y cómodo, confortándote mientras te deslizas perezosamente hacia un sueño reparador sabiendo que cuando ellos vengan y te encuentren tomando una siesta van a cubrirte con una manta para mantenerte tibio, van a acariciar tu cabello y estarás a salvo. Y ellos se sentirán en casa.

Y honestamente, yo amo todo eso.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Infierno

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Este capítulo es más bien divertido. O algo así... Dedicado a todos los (nuevos) fans de esta pareja.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Infierno**

Morir no había sido tan malo como lo pensó toda su vida. No dolió en absoluto de hecho. Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que Jack se vio a si mismo salir disparado hacia un acantilado junto con su auto probablemente nunca se hubiese enterado de que estaba muerto. Aunque claro, el encontrarse a sí mismo en un lugar completamente diferente y sin su auto era una pista interesante.

Lo primero que llamo su atención era que el lugar lucia bastante lúgubre, lo que significaba que (obviamente) no estaba en el paraíso... No que le sorprendiera honestamente; Nunca había intentado hacer un bien a la humanidad o algo de forma desinteresada. Siempre vio por sí mismo. Fue egoísta además de muchas otras cosas más... Pero al menos había tenido una vida agradable.

Corta, sí, pero agradable.

Lo extraño de este lugar era que no había nadie más que él. Vaya, ni siquiera un guía o algo por el estilo que lo ayudara o lo condenara a sufrir por la eternidad... Él no era la clase de persona que se autocastigara así que si alguien esperaba que él mismo se impusiera un castigo, estaban muy equivocados.

Jack comenzó a pasear por el lugar, buscando a alguien que pudiera informarle de que era lo que se hacía ahí exactamente. Pero a medida que avanzaba más y más se daba cuenta de que de hecho sí estaba completamente solo ahí.

Y entonces comenzó a sentir miedo.

Nunca le gustó estar solo, ni siquiera cuando era pequeño. Problemas con traumas de abandono seguramente. Sus padres nunca fueron muy apegados a él, ni cuándo fue un bebe, así que el estar solo era una tortura para él.

 _Oh..._

Tal vez ese fuera su castigo exactamente. Estar solo.

El pelirrojo decidió que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Y si el infierno era real, tal como lo decían los libros sagrados, entonces debía haber alguien encargado de los castigos en ese lugar. Algo así como un manager en las tiendas departamentales. Y Jack estaba seguro de que podía hacer reclamaciones con esa persona. O al menos eso esperaba.

Igual ya estaba en el infierno, no es como si las cosas fueran a ponerse peores.

Tuvo que vagar un par de horas que luego le parecieron días, y luego un par de días más... Tristemente su reloj no funcionaba y Jack se preguntó de nuevo por qué su ropa, zapatos y joyería estaban ahí con él pero su preciado auto no.

Otra cosa para agregar a la lista de "Cosas para quejarte".

Para cuando llegó a lo que le pareció era el centro del infierno se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban un poco extrañas. En un extremo de ese lugar había una puerta bastante amplia con un anuncio luminoso que parecía ser una salida. Y en el otro extremo había un hombre sentado con toda la tranquilidad de quien se sabe inocente... O a quien no le importa en lo absoluto ser culpable.

A medida que se acercaba notó más cosas respecto a esta persona; En primer lugar era un hombre rubio y bastante alto (por lo que podía notar al menos), alrededor de los 30 años, barba de candado, con un aire de vaquero, esculpiendo una figurilla con un trozo de madera y una navaja, relajado y caliente como el infierno.

Justo su tipo.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su lado Jack tenía una de sus mejores sonrisas seductoras.

–Hey. –El otro hombre ni siquiera lo miro, solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo.– Entonces ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

–En el cielo probablemente. Ahí hay una salida si quieres irte también. –Jack miró hacia atrás, donde el anuncio de la puerta seguía brillando.–

–Uh... ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? –El rubio se encogió de hombros.–

–Me gusta el lugar.

–Oh... Bien, me quedaré aquí entonces. –El hombre rubio lo miró finalmente, preguntándole con sus ojos el porqué de su decisión.– Parece un lugar agradable, con agradable compañía así que...

Luego de que el humano pelirrojo decidiera quedarse a hacerle compañía Hannibal no volvió a conocer la paz; Apenas se movía Jack iba detrás de él, preguntando cosas o simplemente caminando cerca de él. Muy, muy cerca...

El maldito lo ponía nervioso.

–¿Y qué haces en este lugar exactamente?

–... No quieres saberlo. No quieres explorar este lugar tampoco, créeme. Te sugiero checar ese otro lugar, por allá.

–¿La puerta con el letrero que dice "Paraíso por aquí"?

–Exactamente.

–No lo sé... Parece aburrido.

–Mira, no te puedes quedar aquí. Estás en el infierno, con el mismo diablo. Te tienes que ir.

–El demonio ¿Lucifer?

–Exacto.

–¿Creí que tu nombre era Hannibal?

–Tengo muchos nombres.

–Suena bien. Yo tuve que quedarme con un solo nombre toda mi vida. Aunque me gusta, "Jack" es un buen nombre, corto y fuerte. Tiene personalidad. –El demonio cerró los ojos y tomo una larga, larga respiración.–

–¿Por qué sigues aquí?

–Porque creo que eres bastante ardiente.

–... –Jack le dio una sonrisita y Hannibal apenas controló el impulso de golpearlo en la cara.–

– _Ardiente como el infierno..._

–No. Solo, _no._

La situación en sí era tan irregular y extraña, una sola alma humana en el infierno teniendo la oportunidad de salir, que llamó la atención de los tipos de arriba. Tanto que incluso enviaron un par de ángeles para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

–Entonces... Jack Spicer. –Uno de los ángeles estaba leyendo el libro de la vida mientras el otro hacia distintas anotaciones, alejados de Hannibal que solo esperaba que se llevaran el alma del rebelde fuera de sus dominios.– Dinos ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte aquí?

–Esa es una pregunta estúpida; Ustedes me enviaron aquí ¿No es cierto? –Uno de los ángeles incluso sonrió al escucharlo decir eso.–

–¿Y decidiste cumplir con la voluntad de Dios y aceptar su decisión y juicio respecto a tu vida mortal?

–¿Uh? No. –Jack se rió un poco.– Claro que no.

–¿Entonces porque estás aquí?

–¿Has visto a ese tipo? ¿Al qué está aquí? –Jack se giró para apuntarlo y Hannibal rodó los ojos.– ¡Es tan caliente y sexy! No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me folle al menos una sola vez.

Ambos ángeles lo miraron con un rostro inexpresivo nuevamente, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el rubio, y luego de nuevo hacia Jack.

–Bien... Informaremos a Dios sobre tu caso entonces.

Hannibal de verdad esperaba que fueran a recoger su terco trasero pero luego de semanas sin ninguna clase de respuesta tuvo que comunicarse con dios él mismo, sintiéndose indignado con la falta de respuesta.

–Hey, llévatelo de aquí.

–No puedo. –Hannibal parpadeó, sorprendido.–

–¿No? ¿Cómo demonios no puedes?

–Él eligió quedarse.

–Dile que no puede hacer eso.

–No puedo Hannibal, él lo decidió, por su libre deseo. –El rubio maldijo en varias lenguas mientras cortaba la comunicación con los de arriba y al girarse pudo ver a Jack en la distancia, practicando cómo esculpir en madera como había estado enseñándole.–

Parecía que no tenía ninguna otra opción más que quedarse con el molesto humano hasta que Jack decidiera irse por su cuenta.

...

Tal vez dios había decidido su castigo finalmente; No estar solo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Amigos

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Quise escribir un drabble más 'lindo' así que esta vez, tenemos un kids!au, desde el punto de vista de los dos.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Amigos**

Lo conocía de toda la vida.

Desde que tenía memoria siempre había estado ahí. Y es que no era difícil pasar por alto a un niño pelirrojo que casualmente es bastante popular. Desde kindergarten parecía agradarles mucho a todos los niños y las niñas. A Han le daba igual. Desde siempre había sido uno de los niños más grandes de su clase; Tenía la misma edad que todos pero era muy alto, como papá. Y eso a veces asustaba a otros niños... Eso y también el que no le gustara mucho hablar con los demás.

Pero a Jack le encantaba. Y solía estar detrás suyo desde que decidió (al igual que casi todos los niños de su edad) que las niñas eran feas por alguna razón... La mamá de Jack siempre lo invitaba a sus fiestas de cumpleaños y cuando ella no lo hacía Jack lo invitaba personalmente. Incluso cuando entraron a primaria y las fiestas de cumpleaños ya no eran populares la familia de Jack seguía organizándolas, ahora haciéndolas bastante geniales para chicos mayores como ellos.

Aunque eso era bastante normal, suponía. Los padres de Jack eran como, súper ricos. O incluso más. Y Han no sabía por qué Jack insistía tanto en seguirlo, aun cuando había muchos otros chicos que querían ser sus amigos... Bien, eran sus amigos. Pero estaba seguro de que muchos estaban celosos de que Jack no los siguiera como lo hacía con él...

Han no entendía; el niño era como un acosador ¿A quién le gustaría tener a alguien siguiéndote todo el tiempo?

A Jack le agradaban muy pocas personas. Aunque salía con casi todos los chicos de su clase la verdad era que muy pocos le agradaban de verdad pero sus padres siempre le dijeron que debía hablar con todos y ser su amigo aunque no quisiera, porque era importante para los negocios de papá. Y Jack quería ayudar a su papá en sus negocios y ser igual de importante que él algún día. O incluso más... El único amigo que de verdad le agradaba era Hannibal. Han. Porque era muy cool y muy grande, y nadie se metía con él nunca porque lucía como si pudiera arrancarte el cuello con una mano.

Muy genial.

Y también porque a Han no le importaba si Jack le compartía caramelos o chocolates o no, él era como, demasiado cool para eso. Y a Jack le gustaban mucho las personas cool.

Sobre todo, le gustaban los amigos perros que Han tenía.

Mamá nunca lo había dejado tener una mascota. Aunque una vez fue lo único que pidió de regalo de cumpleaños y navidades sus padres nunca le dieron un perro ni un gato... Por eso, un día cuando intentaba que Han lo quisiera como su mejor amigo se dio cuenta de que había estado ayudando a varios perros callejeros. Y era muy, muy increíble ver lo mucho que los cachorros lo querían.

Al principio parecía que Han no quería decirle nada sobre sus perros por lo que Jack decidió ayudarle en lo que podía, y eso era dando lo que tenía; dinero y comida. Una vez a la semana, luego de que papá le diera su mesada, Jack ahorraba una parte (mamá siempre lo obligaba a hacerlo) y el resto se lo daba a Han para que comprara comida para todos los cachorros. Y el resto de los días Jack llevaba comida y dulces extra para compartir con Han y los perros.

Era como la mañana de navidad, excepto que no nevaba y era todos los días.

—Entonces ¿No puedo darles postre a los cachorros?

—El chocolate es veneno para los perros ¿Acaso quieres matarlos?

Lo único que no le gustaba era cuando Han se enfadaba con él. Aunque Jack entendía que era porque no quería que lastimara a sus amigos peludos y como él no sabía nada sobre mascotas a veces se equivocaba bastante... Como ahora que quiso darles un premio por portarse bien y Han lo regaño porque casi los mataba.

—Más te vale que no llores. No quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de que están aquí o nos vas a meter en problemas otra vez.

Jack hipo y sorbió su nariz para que no lo viera llorar otra vez. Además Han tenía razón. Unos chicos mayores se divertían dándoles palizas a los cachorros. Y Han ya se había enfrentado a ellos antes para proteger a uno de los perros. Aunque llego tarde y el pobre cachorro no vivió mucho tiempo. Jack lloro varios días porque no lo pudieron ayudar, aunque uso casi todos sus ahorros para pagar al veterinario... Y aunque Han no le dijo nada él sabía que no le gustó... Seguramente pensaba que era muy débil y un bebé llorón, y Jack no quería que pensara que era demasiado débil para ser su amigo.

—No voy a llorar, no soy un bebé.

Han solo rodó los ojos y volvió a alimentar a uno de los perros más grandes (a él aún le daba un poco de miedo acercarse) mientras Jack se sentaba a acariciar al resto. Había uno que le gustaba mucho, y tenía un mejor amigo. Jack sabía que eran mejores amigos porque siempre estaban juntos y no se parecían en nada, así que no eran hermanos... Ojala él y Han pudieran ser mejores amigos como Rohan y Moria (Jack los nombro así por una serie de libros que estaba leyendo).

—¿Mañana también podemos sacarlos a pasear?

—Sí. Pero tienes que llegar temprano si quieres venir. Si no me voy a ir sin ti.

Bien, lo admitía. Jack comenzaba a ser agradable. Era bueno que le preocuparan sus perros igual que a él, y que quisiera ayudar tanto. Pero era demasiado niño o demasiado sensible para soportar las cosas difíciles que pasaban a veces. Y claro que Han no podía esperar que le ayudara o le hiciera frente por sí solo a los chicos de secundaria que ya lo tenían a él en la mira.

Ahora más que antes no quería que Jack estuviera tan cerca. Hannibal sabía que iba a terminar metiéndose en problemas y en varias peleas con los chicos mayores y Jack era demasiado debilucho para estar ahí. Aunque se escondiera probablemente terminaría llorando y lo encontrarían para golpearlo también... Y él era muy delgado para soportar un golpe con un bate de beisbol.

Uno de esos días, mientras cuidaban a los perros, Rohan escapo por perseguir una pelota y no pudieron encontrarlo. Jack se preocupó porque Moria estaba triste pero se estaba haciendo de noche y tenían que cerrar la puerta del refugio improvisado que Han construyo para que los cachorros pasaran la noche.

—Lo buscaremos mañana temprano, es sábado. Además lo más seguro es que regrese aquí solo. Aún hace calor, estará bien si duerme a la intemperie. Si no está aquí mañana llevaremos a Moria para que nos ayude a buscarlo.

Acababan de despedirse cuando Han escucho un aullido adolorido. Sin pensarlo demás corrió a casa para tomar su bate y regresar sobre sus pasos. No quería pensar en lo peor pero conociendo a la pandilla que se dedicaba a lastimar a sus perros Han sabía que debía estar preparado. Sin embargo, lo que no espero, fue encontrar a Jack ahí, haciéndole frente al trio de idiotas.

—¡Deja a mi perro en paz!

Hannibal lo tomo del brazo para decirle que se fuera pero Jack parecía estar muy, muy enojado. Y pronto supo el porqué.

—¡Han! ¡Ellos tomaron a Rohan! –Jack tenía una expresión extraña; Parecía a punto de llorar otra vez pero también estaba muy molesto... Y los idiotas de secundaria estaban riéndose de ellos, incluso uno pateo al pobre Rohan que estaba atado y amordazado en el suelo.–

—¡Te dije que dejaras a mi perro en paz!

Las cosas se salieron de control después de eso; Jack tacleo al idiota que pateo al cachorro con una fuerza que Han no creyó que tuviera. Y por supuesto esa fue su señal para actuar también. Muy pronto todos estaban metidos en una gran pelea. Han se concentró en golpear a todos para protegerse y a Jack también, por lo que no prestó demasiada atención a lo demás. Pero si pudo ver como Jack recibía un par de golpes para luego levantarse y golpear de regreso, y bastante duro.

Duro una eternidad y un poco más. O eso le pareció al menos. El trio de idiotas huyeron luego de que los vecinos comenzaran a gritar sobre llamar a la policía y muy pronto había voces y luces cerca. Han se sentó en el piso luego de desatar a Rohan que no tardo en ir a acurrucarse con Jack, gimoteando adolorido.

Fue entonces cuando los dos se miraron a la cara; Jack tenía un ojo hinchado y negro, además de sangre corriendo por su cara. Y Han sabía que él no lucía mejor que él. Aun así Jack le sonrió y él pudo ver claramente que había perdido uno de sus dientes casi perfectos... Y comenzó a reírse ¿Quién hubiera dicho que alguien tan debilucho como él se hubiera metido en una pelea con chicos de secundaria? Y aún mejor, que diera una buena pelea como esa.

Jack abrazo a Rohan con un brazo y le sonrió, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien ahora.

—¿Quieres que busquemos tu diente?

—¿Uh? –Han se rio de nuevo al verlo revisar su boca con la mano y comenzar a reír también al tiempo que las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a escucharse.– ¡Genial! Aunque aún era mi diente de leche, va a crecerme uno nuevo... Mamá va a estar muy enfadada si le digo que nos golpearon chicos de secundaria, y estará furiosa si lloro un poco cuando me queje... Y tal vez papá haga que despidan a sus papas también.

Han pensó que era una buena idea meterlos en muchos problemas. Tantos como fuera posible.

—¿Y si lloras mucho?

—Entonces mamá va a estar tan enojada que su cabeza explorará. –Han escucho la voz de la mamá de Jack llamándolo, desesperada, y se dio cuenta de que los idiotas iban a tener demasiados problemas. Y eso le gustaba muchísimo.– ¿Crees que Rohan se ponga bien?

—Creo que sí. Parece que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para divertirse. –Jack abrazó al perro y Han juró que su cara se estaba hinchando más y más.–

—Tenemos que llevarlo a casa luego de que lo revise el veterinario. Moria va a estar muy triste si están lejos mucho tiempo. –Han asintió mientras se apoyaba en el bate para ponerse de pie ahora que los vecinos se estaban acercando más.– Ellos son los mejores amigos... ¿Tú crees que algún día tu y yo seamos mejores amigos como ellos?

Han parpadeó un par de veces, un poco confundido, y termino por darse cuenta de que Jack y él habían sido amigos por bastante tiempo. Y también de que era genial tener a alguien como él para ayudarle, incluso para dar pelea si era necesario y cubrirle la espalda... Han sonrió y asintió varias veces.

—Mejores amigos. –Prometió.–

Días después se enteró de que los papás de Jack hicieron un alboroto enorme contra los idiotas de secundaria, e incluso demandaron con intento de homicidio. Cosa que fue fácil porque Jack lucía como un pez globo hinchado y morado, además de que tenía un brazo roto... Han estaba sorprendido de la facilidad con la que podía poderse a llorar para conseguir cosas de su mamá. De hecho fue así como consiguió quedarse con Moria y Rohan.

Aunque el resto de los perros fueron llevados a la perrera no paso mucho tiempo para que Jack usara su técnica de llanto más fingir dolor para que su mamá se hiciera cargo de todo. Incluso consiguió que dejaran que él, Han, trabajara para entrenar a los perros callejeros que llegaban de tanto en tanto para buscarles buenas familias. Y por las tardes, luego de la escuela y los deberes, Jack y él, y otros voluntarios más, sacaban a los cachorros a pasear.

Su parte favorita del día era cuando ayudaba a Jack a pasear a Rohan y Moria porque Jack aún usaba un cabestrillo para su brazo roto y la señora Spicer lo invitaba a cenar con ellos y le daba doble ración de postre por ayudarles... Pero lo que más le gustaba era que ahora nadie, ni siquiera los chicos mayores, se atrevían a meterse con ellos... Ahora todos tenían miedo de Han y lo dejaban en paz, excepto Jack. Pero eso estaba bien, porque él era su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Historia corta sobre un omega

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Omegaverse, ambientando en la edad media aproximadamente...**

 **Tengo una fijación interesante con el omegaverse y la edad media.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Historia corta sobre un omega y un alpha**

—Mientras tu padre y tus hermanos marchan a la guerra, recae en nosotros la responsabilidad del reino y del castillo, Jack... ¿Vas a ayudarme?

Jack asintió con la cabeza, emocionado, y saltó del regazo de su madre para ponerse en pie. _Responsabilidades,_ era lo que los mayores tenían. Y Jack también las tendría muy pronto.

Las guerras no eran frecuentes para el reino, y para la mente del príncipe Jack, de apenas siete años, no representaban ninguna diferencia. Excepto no ver a sus hermanos y a su padre durante un buen tiempo.

Su madre lo mantenía entretenido durante las horas que no estudiaba con tutores, ni entrenaba defensa con los soldados; El castillo se sentía más vacío sin las rondas constantes de los guardias y sin la presencia de la familia real al completo. La reina ejercía su obligación con maestría, como si fuese tan simple como sentarse a beber el té. Y a pesar de su corta edad, Jack sabía que no era tan fácil como madre lo hacía ver... Y él esperaba ser tan capaz como ella algún día.

Los días en el castillo variaban entre largos por las ausencias, y cortos por la carga de trabajo. Semana tras semana, mes tras mes, hasta que un cuervo dio la buena nueva, y los vigías dieron la señal; El ejército volvía.

El pequeño príncipe fue el primero en llegar a las puertas del castillo. Con la agilidad que solo un niño puede tener trepo a la pared de roca y salto a los brazos del príncipe heredero que ya lo esperaba, listo para despeinar su cabello.

—Aquí estás ¿Escapaste de mamá de nuevo?

Jack se rió, y solo rió de nuevo cuando el resto de sus hermanos y su padre se apearon de los caballos y pudo darles la bienvenida a todos.

Los banquetes de victoria después de su llegada fueron abundantes, y Jack pudo escabullirse por todas partes para ir y venir tanto como quiso.

—Sir Ragnar ¿Otra vez vas a enseñarme a pelear?

El general de su padre, sir Ragnar, despeino su cabello y lo tomo en brazos para sentarlo en su pierna.

—No puedo jugar con usted como antes, príncipe Jack, ahora tengo otras responsabilidades.

Sus responsabilidades eran ahora, según parecía, cuidar a un hijo que apareció de la nada.

Jack no lo entendió al principio, cuando vio al niño rubio correr como un perro por el patio con sir Ragnar dándole caza, pero su padre le explicó que durante su excursión a la guerra habían encontrado a un niño salvaje en su paso por el bosque negro y sir Ragnar había decidido tomarlo de regreso con él y criarlo como su hijo.

—Es una buena acción, sin duda, pero también parece que el chico hubiera sido más feliz si lo hubiese dejado vivir con los animales.

El príncipe pensó que era divertido, sobre todo por la manera en la que el niño jugaba con los perros como si fuera uno de ellos.

— ◈ —

—¿Como se llama tu hijo nuevo?

Sir Ragnar suspiró, al parecer se había dado por vencido por el momento, y despeinó el cabello rojo del pequeño príncipe.

—Hannibal, su majestad.

Jack miró de reojo al chico rubio que jugaba con la jauría de perros de sir Ragnar y pensó que jamás lo había visto de tan cerca... Le había parecido que era más pequeño, menos alto, pero así de frente Hannibal era mucho más alto que él, y lucía mayor también.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—No estoy seguro... Alrededor de diez, supongo.

Jack pensó que era mayor, quizá como su primo Jamie que ya tenía trece, porque de verdad era muy, muy alto...

—¿Ya puede hablar?

—Solo unas pocas palabras, su majestad. Es un chico listo, como usted, pero muy terco, como usted también.

Sir Ragnar se rió por lo bajo y lo alzó para sentarlo donde él había estado. Era hora de intentar darle un baño de nuevo, suponía, y Hannibal debió suponerlo también porque apenas sir Ragnar se dio la vuelta, el chico salió huyendo junto con los perros.

— ◈ —

—Estos no son los modales que te enseñamos, Jack.

Madre le dio una mirada de reprobación que, siendo honestos, perdía su fuerza al lado de la risa escandalosa de su padre.

—Jonah, basta, estás dándole un terrible ejemplo.

Su padre se rió de nuevo, diciendo que no debía ser tan duro con él, que era bueno que Jack estuviera comportándose como un niño de vez en cuando.

—Jamás te quejaste cuando Joshua llegaba bañado en barro.

—Porque Joshua es diferente, él no es...

Su madre lo miró y se mordió los labios. Jack tenía ocho ya, y sabía bien la diferencia entre alphas y omegas. El pequeño príncipe miro a su padre y se dejo ser alzado por él, al momento enredo sus brazos en el cuello de su padre y escondió ahí su rostro, negándose a ver a su madre mientras su padre lo sacaba al patio de nuevo, para dejarle jugar otra vez.

— ◈ —

—Sir Ragnar dijo que habías crecido mucho, pero no pensé que hubiera sido tanto ¿Crees que vas a dejar de crecer algún día?

Hannibal se encogió de hombros sin quitarle la vista de encima a su pergamino, escribiendo con facilidad mientras repasaba las páginas del libro frente a él.

El príncipe volvió su atención a sus propios deberes también, sabiendo que entre más rápido terminara más rápido podía salir del estudio y volver al patio. Sir Ragnar parecía ocupado entrenando a Hannibal pero siempre tenía un poco de tiempo para él. Además, Joshua estaba en casa también así que sabía que iba a ser una tarde agradable.

Con once años cumplidos, Jack sabía que a su madre no le agradaba mucho que pasara tanto tiempo con el hijo de sir Ragnar. Ella decía que cuando estaban juntos Jack se comportaba igual que el pequeño salvaje que el chico rubio había sido, y que eso era algo un tanto indigno para el príncipe menor del reino. A su padre no le importaba mucho, al contrario, parecía gustarle verlo llegar con la ropa rota, tierra en la cara y ramas en el cabello. Sin embargo eso no importo mucho cuando su madre decidió enviarlo a "estudiar" magia a la casa de su familia los últimos tres años. Jack sabía que era una opción para alejarlo de su "mala influencia" y a pesar de que Jack suplicó y explicó que Hannibal no lo obligaba a hacer nada, al contrario, era él quien le seguía, la decisión de su madre fue absoluta.

Pero ahora estaba de regreso. Y Hannibal estaba estudiando con sus tutores también. Y Joshua estaba en el castillo, haciendo deberes y entrenando para convertirse en rey.

—A Joshua le gusta practicar contigo Hannibal. Cuando me enviaba cartas decía que eras muy fuerte, y que le gustaba probar su fuerza contigo.

El chico rubio lo miro entonces, con el cejo fruncido, como si estuviera pensando en algo que decirle pero al final termino por volver a su pergamino, garabatear unas palabras, y guardar la pluma en el tintero.

—Solo dime Han.

— ◈ —

Su madre suspiró de nuevo y Jack se negó a mirarla. Quizá, si intentaba ignorar su desaprobación lo suficiente, iba a desaparecer...

—Es muy inteligente, sin duda. Un genio militar diría yo, aunque parece que su capacidad va más allá de las artes de la guerra. Podría ser una buena idea enviarlos juntos ¿Sabes? Joshua y él. Son casi del mismo tamaño, y Joshua le tiene cariño, como a uno de sus hermanos-

—No es uno de sus hermanos, Johan.

—Tampoco es uno de los perros, mujer. Tiene potencial y quiero explotarlo. Le hará bien a ambos, la experiencia, Joshua crecerá y Han podrá aprender todo lo que necesita aprender.

Su madre hizo una mueca con los labios, más molesta que antes, pero no dijo nada más. Jack estaba molesto también, triste... No quería que Han y Joshua se fueran lejos. El resto de sus hermanos no solían prestarle mucha atención y tampoco querían jugar ni practicar con él, porque era demasiado débil, demasiado pequeño, demasiado _un omega_ para estar con ellos...

—¿Tú también estás enfadado conmigo por querer enviarlos allá?

El príncipe Jack, de doce años cumplidos, negó con la cabeza y abrazo a su padre para esconder su rostro en la camisa del rey.

—Los voy a extrañar.

Su padre palmeó su espalda y despeino su cabello, dejándolo quedarse ahí hasta que su garganta dejo de picar y Jack estuvo seguro de que no iba a llorar.

—Yo también. Pero a veces es necesario buscar el bien mayor por encima de la satisfacción personal... Joshua será un buen rey, y Han será un buen general, y nosotros necesitamos ayudarles a ser lo mejor que pueden ser, dándoles las herramientas para convertirse en eso.

Jack lo entendía, en parte. Termino asintiendo y se separó para mirar a su padre; Algún día su deber sería el mismo que tenía su madre, dirigir castillos y manejar la política al lado de su esposo. Por eso, era necesario que él también comprendiera de sacrificios y sobre dejar ir aquello que amaba.

— ◈ —

—Joshua me dijo que van a partir la próxima semana.

Han asintió con la cabeza y siguió cepillando a su caballo, sin prestarle mucha más atención. Jack estaba acostumbrado a eso. Han era su mejor amigo. Igual que Joshua, a él no parecía importarle mucho que Jack fuese un omega, y dejaba que lo siguiera a donde sea que iba, esperaba por él y le enseñaba como trepar de la mejor manera, y cómo caer para evitar el mayor daño. No solía hablar mucho tampoco, pero eso no era un problema en realidad, porque parecía que le gustaba escuchar lo que Jack tenía para decir y, a diferencia de sus hermanos y sus padres, casi nunca lo mandaba callar.

Era agradable. Jack le quería mucho. Y lo iba a extrañar mucho también.

El príncipe se limpió la cara para que Han no lo viera llorar y balanceo sus pies, mirando a sus zapatos.

—¿Quieres hacer algo divertido? Antes de que te vayas... Quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo antes de que te vayas.

—¿Divertido?

Jack lo miro, dándole una sonrisa, y Han lo pensó un momento.

—Supongo.

— ◈ —

—¿Vienes conmigo porque soy un príncipe o porque de verdad te gusta venir conmigo?

Han lo pensó un momento, mientras lo ayudaba a trepar la muralla. El chico subió primero y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo. Una vez arriba Jack se sentó sobre la roca, con una pierna de cada lado, y lo miro.

—No lo sé... Me gusta estar contigo.

—¿Por qué?

Han se encogió de hombros, y agrego que olía bien, y eso le gustaba. Jack decidió que era una respuesta tan buena como cualquier otra y se puso de pie para avanzar.

El príncipe Jack, de doce años, y su amigo Han, de catorce años (aunque Jack juraba que debía tener quince o dieciséis como su primo Jamie, porque era _demasiado_ alto), bajaron hacia las partes más toscas del castillo, donde los sirvientes trabajaban todo el día.

—A veces me escondo aquí, es un buen lugar para tener secretos. Demasiado bueno porque a veces vienen otras personas a esconderse también.

Jack le mostró su lugar favorito, un punto detrás de gruesas y pesadas cortinas, donde tenía su guarnición especial de comida, cuadernos y sus libros favoritos. Han sabía de ese lugar pero nunca se lo había mostrado en realidad, por lo que miro todo con curiosidad y se sentó con el príncipe a merendar.

—¿Recuerdas a Sinje, la cocinera? Ella viene aquí a veces... Tiene un secreto.

Han le pregunto que era pero Jack se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba hablar sobre eso. Aunque no hubo necesidad de pensar en cómo explicárselo a Han porque apenas habían terminado la merienda escucharon la puerta abrirse, y el rostro de Sinje apareció entre las cortinas.

—Creí que Sinje estaba casada con Ansgar.

—Está casada con él.

—¿Entonces porque ella y Brian están tomándose de las manos?

Jack le explicó en voz baja que los había visto ahí un par de veces, hablando y abrazándose. Y otras cosas. Han ladeo la cabeza y miro entre las cortinas de nuevo, con una expresión que no decía nada, igual que siempre. El príncipe lo empujo un poco para ver lo que pasaba también.

Han debía conocer bien a Brian porque era uno de los soldados que peleaban al lado de sir Ragnar y, obviamente, era normal para él conocer a todos los soldados. Jack sintió sus mejillas arder cuando vio a ambos besarse y se alejó para sentarse sobre el suelo de roca otra vez. Han lo siguió poco después y ambos se miraron, un tanto incómodos, sus rostros igual de sonrojados.

—No deberíamos estar aquí...

—Más bien son ellos quienes no deberían estar aquí, yo encontré este lugar primero.

Han hizo una mueca y ambos miraron al frente de nuevo, donde la pareja seguía besándose, y terminaron por mirarse entre ellos para ignorar lo que estaba pasando.

—¿No se lo has dicho a nadie?

—No sé qué hacer... ¿Debería?

—Podrías decirle a tu hermano mayor, al príncipe Joshua, él sabrá que hacer.

Jack supuso que era una buena idea. Si había alguien que siempre sabía que hacer era Joshua, por eso todos sabían que terminaría por ser un buen rey.

—Y... ¿Quieres hacerlo? -Han lo miro, un tanto confundido, y Jack apunto a Sinje y Brian.- Besarse... Parece asqueroso pero no creo que sea tan malo si a ellos parece gustarles tanto.

Los dos se miraron luego de eso. Las orejas de Han estaban rojas y Jack parecía estar ardiendo en fiebre, completamente sonrojado. El chico rubio se rasco la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Supongo...

—Bien... Si es muy asqueroso, le diré a los cocineros que nos den un poco de skyr.

—Me gusta el skyr.

Han lo miró y Jack hizo lo mismo. Ninguno sabía que hacer exactamente, y los dos estaban demasiado nerviosos, demasiado asustados, demasiado niños para comprender... Y sin embargo, Han se quedó quieto cuando Jack se acercó finalmente y unió sus labios. Apenas hubo un roce entre ellos y el príncipe salto hacia atrás, mirando al chico rubio con los ojos bien abiertos, más sonrojado que antes.

Jack quiso decir algo pero un ruido llamo la atención de ambos; Fuera de su escondite, Brian y Sinje estaban en el suelo, con la ropa regada, abrazándose y Brian estaba por-

El príncipe hipo con terror y se lanzó hacia Han, cerrando los ojos. Han cerro los ojos también y movió su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, temblando con fuerza.

—No quiero estar aquí. Ya no quiero estar aquí...

—Vámonos. Ven, vámonos...

Han tomo su mano y luego arrojo algo lejos, por entre los pliegues de las cortinas. Aprovechado el escándalo que la pareja estaba haciendo afuera, temiendo haber sido descubiertos, lo ayudo a saltar por la ventana y ambos se alejaron corriendo, sin detenerse, hasta que llegaron al gran patio. Jack estaba jadeando con fuerza, sin aliento, y Han parecía algo afectado por la carrera también lo que era extraño, tanto que los soldados terminaron por ir con ellos y preguntar si algo había ocurrido. El príncipe Jack negó con la cabeza, explicado que solo había perdido una carrera contra Han, y luego de eso se separaron sin agregar nada más.

— ◈ —

—¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo van a estar fuera?

—No.

—Escuche a mis padres hablar ayer por la noche, madre decía que cinco años era demasiado tiempo...

—¿Cinco años?

Jack asintió, mirando a sus pies balancearse. Han estaba poniéndole la silla de montar a su caballo y cargándolo con las bolsas que llevaría para el viaje. Partirían esa misma mañana.

El día estaba oscuro todavía. Faltaba poco para que el sol saliera por detrás de las montañas pero todos en el castillo ya estaban de pie, preparándose para el viaje. Las cocinas habían estado encendidas toda la noche y las provisiones estaban empacadas y listas también, solo hacía falta que fuese la hora del desayuno. Luego de eso, la expedición partiría y con ella el príncipe heredero y Han.

Los últimos días habían sido muy callados. El príncipe Jack no había intentado buscar a su amigo tanto como hubiera querido, con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado aun fresco en su mente. Joshua había sido muy amable con el cuándo le explico lo que habían visto, y se había hecho cargo de Sinje, Ansgar y Brian. O eso le había dicho al menos. Jack terminó por decidir que no era necesario que supiera lo que él y Han habían hecho también. Era mejor así.

—Joshua prometió escribirme si tenía tiempo... ¿Crees que tú también puedas escribirme de vez en cuando?

—No.

Jack bajo de la cerca de un salto. No quería decir adiós. No le gustaba... Iba a extrañar a Joshua, y a Han también.

—Han... Lo del otro día... ¿Crees que fue asqueroso?

—Sí.

—Y lo que hicimos nosotros... ¿Te pareció asqueroso también?

—Sí.

El príncipe Jack, de doce años, apretó sus puños. Iba a quedarse solo por mucho tiempo, y quizás cuando su hermano y su amigo volvieran los dos serían muy diferentes, quizás Joshua ya no será amable con él como ahora... Quizás Han ya no quisiera ser su amigo nunca más.

—Voy a pedirle a los cocineros que me den un poco de skyr para ti.

—No quiero skyr.

Las orejas de Han estaban rojas de nuevo, igual que aquella vez, y Jack dio un paso al frente para estar más cerca y mirarlo. Han parpadeo, y luego desvió la mirada.

—Yo también creo que fue asqueroso.

—Bien... Porque lo fue.

—Mucho.

—Si.

Jack ladeo la cabeza y sintió sus mejillas arder, igual que ese día. Con un impulso de valor que no sabía que tenía tomo la mano de Han, haciendo que el otro chico lo mirara.

—Prométeme que no dejaremos de ser amigos, que no te vas a olvidar de mi Han.

—Yo... No voy a olvidarme de ti.

—Bien. Porque yo no te voy a olvidar. Y te enviaré cartas igual que a Joshua. Y me encargaré de que sigamos siendo amigos hasta que regreses.

Han miro hacia otro lado de nuevo, sus orejas igual de rojas, y Jack soltó su mano. La campana estaba sonando, lo que significaba que era hora del desayuno, y también hora de partir. Los dos se miraron cuando la campana dejo de sonar. Jack cambio su peso de un pie a otro, sintiendo que debía hacer algo, decir algo, pero no sabía que exactamente.

—... Lo que Sinje y Brian estaban haciendo era asqueroso. Pero cuando tú lo hiciste, no fue tan malo...

Jack sintió su cara calentarse de pronto, con tanta fuerza que casi era como si se hubiera enfermado de repente.

—... ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?

Han no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo. Jack se mordió el labio inferior, se acercó un poco más y unió sus labios de nuevo. El roce fue un poco más largo pero igual de extraño que la primera vez, aunque en esta ocasión ninguno saltó hacia atrás para alejarse, se separaron lentamente, sin saber que hacer o decir, hasta que el estómago de Han rugió con hambre e hizo que el pobre chico se sonrojara aún más.

—Vamos a desayunar... Voy a regalarte mi paquete de correspondencia, así podrás escribirme también.

—No creo que vaya a tener el tiempo.

—No importa. Le diré a Joshua que te obligue a hacerlo.

— ◈ —

El príncipe Jack, de dieciocho años de edad, observo el paisaje por la ventana del castillo.

Habían pasado seis años desde que su hermano, el príncipe heredero, y el hijo del general Ragnar habían partido a un viaje largo para educarse respecto a sus responsabilidades. Durante ese tiempo Joshua y él había intercambiado algunas cartas, sin embargo la correspondencia se había vuelto más y más escaza. Algo completamente normal tomando en cuenta lo ocupados que todos estaban en esos días.

En la última misiva Joshua le había dicho que Han se veía recuperado en su totalidad, cosa que había tranquilizado mucho a Jack; tres años atrás, mientras practicaban sobrevivencia, Han había desaparecido en el bosque negro. El mismo lugar del cual sir Ragnar lo había sacado cuando era niño. Todas las búsquedas resultaron en fracasos y luego de un mes terminaron por darse por vencidos, suponiendo que el chico había muerto, atacado por alguna bestia salvaje o había tenido un accidente sin más.

Luego de un año, en la fecha exacta de su desaparición, Han reapareció.

El campamento de guardia cerca del bosque lo envió directo a donde Joshua estaba, confiando en la decisión que tomara respecto a él. Jack sabía que cuando volvió lucia más reservado de lo usual, más delgado también, y más alto. Sin embargo no quiso regresar al castillo cuando Joshua lo sugirió. El príncipe heredero había mencionado que parecía que su amigo había tenido un tiempo difícil en el bosque, pero un poco de rutina y comida constante le habían regresado el color al rostro. También le había dicho que no había una explicación a lo que había pasado; Han dijo que no había sentido el paso del tiempo en lo absoluto. Que había estado haciendo los ejercicios indicados y cuando terminó abandonó el bosque, como debía de, pero no encontró a nadie ahí, solo a la guardia de rutina.

El caso había sido muy mencionado en su tiempo y ahora era solo un relato paranormal que los padres le contaban a sus hijos para mantenerlos alejados de los bosques.

—¿Su majestad necesita algo más?

—Eso es todo por el momento. Asegúrate de que todo esté preparado para la reunión de esta tarde.

Apenas el sirviente salió de la biblioteca Jack se dio la vuelta para abandonar la habitación también y estirar las piernas en un paseo por el patio.

El príncipe Jad, mayor que él por dos años, lo saludo con la cabeza cuando se lo cruzo al salir y Jack le sonrió como respuesta. Luego de pasar los últimos cuatro años fuera de casa el resto de sus hermanos habían decidido reconocer su existencia. O quizás fuese porque Jack no era ya el niño pequeño que había dejado el castillo... Y también, por supuesto, podría ser el hecho de que ahora era una eminencia en temas de magia.

No había tenido cartas de Joshua desde hacía más de un año, sin embargo sabía que estaba por regresar. Su padre se lo había dicho. En dos semanas la caravana estaría de vuelta en el castillo y por eso habían pasado los últimos meses planeando los banquetes de bienvenida para el príncipe heredero.

—Debe ser emocionante también para sir Ragnar saber que volverá a ver a su hijo después de tanto tiempo.

—Príncipe Jack... No lo escuche llegar ¿Acaso oculta el sonido de sus pasos con magia?

—En lo absoluto. Aprendí a caminar en silencio, es todo... ¿Aún está preocupado por su hijo?

El general de su padre suspiro, y le explico que no podía evitar sentirse agobiado con las noticias de la desaparición y aparición de Han. Estaba feliz, por supuesto, él amaba al chico como a un hijo de sangre, pero había algo ahí que no encajaba.

—Yo sé que su majestad y mi muchacho eran muy cercanos, por eso me alegra que usted siga teniéndolo en estima a pesar del tiempo.

—A pesar de lo tosco que era siempre fue amable conmigo, a diferencia del resto de mis hermanos, por eso lo recuerdo con afecto... Y sé que debe ser difícil escuchar solamente noticias del príncipe heredero, sin recibir ninguna de su hijo.

Sir Ragnar intento decir algo más pero Jack lo acallo con un suave movimiento de su mano y una sonrisa sincera; Lo sabía, y estaba bien. El general se tranquilizó, relajándose un poco, y se ofreció a escoltarlo a donde sea que se dirigiera.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario. Solo iré a caminar un poco. Ya sabe, reuniones políticas esta tarde, si no aprovecho el aire libre ahora me ahogaré ahí dentro.

— ◈ —

—Yo sé que Joshua siempre fue tu amigo, además de tu hermano, por eso pensé que estarías más emocionado con esto.

Su padre le palmeó la espalda y Jack sonrió sin quitarle la vista de encima a la caravana que estaba entrando al castillo.

—Oh, estoy muy emocionado padre, de verdad... Pero ya no tengo ocho años. Si salto encima de Joshua como antes lo más seguro es que ambos nos vayamos de bruces. Y eso sería poco digno para el próximo rey.

Su padre se rió con ganas, divertido con él como era usual, pero el príncipe Jack no se movió hasta que pudo divisar la cabellera color paja de su hermano mayor. Y ahí, a su lado, luciendo imposiblemente alto e imponente, estaba Han.

Joshua le sonrió como saludo y Jack cabeceo, pero su atención se fue directo al rubio que cabalgaba a su lado. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se miraron en silencio, estudiándose con una tranquilidad que se sentía extraña. Por un momento los ojos azules parecieron cambiar al color carmín pero en un parpadeo habían regresado a la normalidad. Jack rompió el intercambio de miradas cuando su padre lo tomo por los hombros para llevarlo con él hacia el patio y recibir a su hermano mayor como era debido.

La bienvenida fue calurosa y estuvo llena de lágrimas para la familia real. El príncipe Jack perdió de vista todo lo que no fuera sus hermanos y sus padres, pero esperaba que sir Ragnar también estuviese teniendo un buen rato.

El banquete fue un éxito total, y en los días siguientes Joshua estuvo demasiado ocupado hablando con todos, lo que le dio a Jack la oportunidad de ir y venir del castillo tanto como quiso sin llamar la atención de nadie más.

En uno de sus paseos de rutina pudo encontrar a sir Ragnar, quien le confirmo que su hijo estaba bien.

—Es un hombre ahora... No podría estar más orgulloso de él.

El general lucía orgulloso de verdad, y feliz, cosa que hizo sonreír al príncipe menor. Era bueno que todos estuvieran felices y de regreso. Juntos, como debía de.

—¿Crees que vas a dejar de crecer algún día?

Han terminó de alimentar a la jauría de perros de su padre antes de darse la vuelta para mirarlo. Jack estaba sonriendo, feliz de tenerlo de vuelta, y tan cerca también. Han debía medir dos metros, incluso un tanto más, y sir Ragnar tenía razón al decir que era un hombre ahora; su barba espesa y su mirada pesada y calmada lo hacían lucir como un hombre fuerte y sabio.

—Hace dos años que no crezco ni un centímetro. Creo que su majestad puede dejar de preocuparse por ello.

—Es bueno escucharlo... ¿Crees que podrías escoltarme en mi paseo de esta tarde?

—Será un placer, majestad.

Han lo siguió, y respondió a todas las preguntas que Jack le hizo, manteniendo un tono cortés y respetuoso igual que el resto de los soldados. A medida que se alejaban del gran patio y avanzaba hacia los jardines Jack se permitió mirarlo un poco más, estudiando su rostro, su cuerpo...

—Tengo un nuevo lugar secreto. Tan secreto que no tengo visitantes inesperados como cuando éramos niños... ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Solo si su majestad desea mostrármelo.

—Ven.

El príncipe lo guió hasta una parte de los jardines que estaba oculta a la vista del castillo y protegida con unos cuantos hechizos de ocultación que había aprendido a hacer durante su estadía fuera de casa. Han lo acompaño sin hacer ningún comentario y se sentó en la banca de roca, observando alrededor.

—Es un jardín interesante.

—Muy práctico, de hecho.

Jack se sentó a su lado, en silencio, observando también.

Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca podía darse cuenta de lo diferente que era, de su energía, de eso que había llamado su atención cuando era niño pero que jamás pudo comprender, hasta ahora.

—Tu año en el bosque fue para aprender lo que te había hecho falta ¿No es cierto?

Han no lo miro, pero tampoco hizo el amago de moverse. Eventualmente cabeceo, y Jack lo tomo como una respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Qué eres, exactamente?

—Un soldado.

—¿Un perro?

—Un lobo, de hecho. Bastante cerca, le concedo eso.

El príncipe asintió, pensando. Han no era una persona, no en realidad, de hecho era más como una criatura, y ahora que estaba más familiarizado con magia podía ver el aura oscura rodearlo. Era poderoso, demasiado incluso.

—¿Qué harás con esa información?

—¿Por qué debería hacer algo con ello?

Jack se acercó más a él y tomo su mano, buscando su rostro para mirarlo a la cara. Los ojos azules se volvieron rojos de repente pero no era algo que le preocupara, al contrario, solo le provoco curiosidad.

—Podrías estar arriesgado a tu familia a un peligro más allá de su comprensión.

—Podría, es cierto...

Y sin embargo, lo único que le preocupaba era que las orejas de Han ya no se ponían rojas cuando tomaba su mano... El príncipe Jack cabeceo ligeramente, estudiando el rostro del otro, y recibiendo la misma atención.

—¿Recuerdas hace tiempo, antes de que te fueras del castillo? Dijiste que te gustaba mi aroma... Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte que también me gusta como hueles.

Han toco su rostro con la mano que tenía libre y acarició su mejilla con un roce ligero. Jack cerro los ojos y descanso su cara en la mano tibia, aspirando profundamente.

—A mi madre jamás le gusto que correteara detrás de ti... En aquel entonces no entendía porque, pero ahora me parece que es una razón demasiado obvia. Quizás mi padre lo sabía y no le importo. O no lo sabía y solo estaba feliz de que tuviera un amigo para jugar.

—Soy un demonio. No soy humano, ni lo seré jamás.

Jack soltó su mano finalmente, pero adelantó su cuerpo para acercarse a él. Estudiando sus ojos, y luego sus labios. Han deslizo su mano hasta su cuello y subió a su nuca para enterrar los dedos en su cabello.

—Yo sé eso. Y si, no puedo decir que no estoy asustado, pero también... También sé que tengo muchas, muchas ganas de saber si besas mejor ahora que cuando éramos niños...

Han le dio una sonrisa afilada, casi cruel, que estuvo a punto de helarle la sangre. Casi, porque una ola de calor golpeo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, extendiéndose desde su estómago hasta sus extremidades.

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí y lo averiguas?

El príncipe Jack, de dieciocho años, se derritió con el primer beso. Era diferente a aquella vez, si, muy diferente. Ahora ambos sabían lo que estaban haciendo y lo que estaban sintiendo. Han paso un brazo por su cintura para acercarlo más y Jack abrazó su cuello, rompiendo el beso solo para tomar un poco de aire antes de volver a su boca para morder y probar todo lo que podía.

Madre iba a estar tan, tan molesta con él por esto...

Y no podía esperar para darle la noticia; su pequeño hijo omega, había encontrado a su alpha.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
